Neutral Zone
by Red Rune
Summary: Since the creation of Earth, three universes existed, next to each other. You are a hunter engaged in a war in the Neutral Zone: Earth. Missions are a routine for you. But maybe not this time... Story loosely based on Supernatural and Dmmd characters. It's a male!reader x OCs where you are choosing the path of the hero. There is yaoi, so DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ *UPDATING*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: If you decide to give a try to this story, who has nothing to do here at all, thank you! This is experimental AND my english is not very good, so any reviews for mistakes are welcome.**

**The story is based on visual novel games, in which you are choosing the path of the main character. All you have to do is going to the chapter next to your choice. And cheating is boring. Don't peek to see which route is best. They all are :)**

**Things you should know:**

**-There is three societies, in different universe. Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Between those worlds, holes, called portals, are allowing travels between the different universes. It's impossible to pass directly from Heaven to Hell, and that's why Earth is the Neutral zone.**

**-Angels are "cops", regulating demoniac activity on Earth.**

**-Demons are just curious, but they are excessive in their manners, used to a much more violent world. Some of them are still douches.**

**-All demons have an unique skill or power , which differ depending on their rank.**

**More notes, another matter: When there is a choice, but no chapter number, its because its still being written, and not yet published. And sometimes, I think I messed up the chapters order (It gets confusing when it's not linear. Please tell me if you notice errors). Since there is a lot of endings, it may take a while until all paths are completed.I'll do my best not to neglect any of them. I also project making a sort of guide to all endings, since there are "true endings" in this story.**

* * *

**Neutral Zone**

You pushed back the cover and got out of bed. Your wallscreen has been ringing for the past few minutes and the beeping was becoming annoying. You placed Your palm on the wall and the opening sequence begun. Strings of numbers flashed before your (e/c) eyes, then a plain grey dashboard took place. Icons appeared on the sides and a mail icon floated in the middle. You lightly touched it and the message displayed itself on the screen. It was from the Commander and it asked you to come immediately. You closed the mail and dressed up in the base's uniform, a dark grey t-shirt with black military pants,completed with black boots. You got out of the room, took the elevator and pushed the black and blue button with the Commander's logo on it.

A moment later, the doors opened with a click and you arrived in your superior's office. You walked to the middle-aged man, and waited for instructions.

Commander : (y/n), you're our best hunter.

It was a fact, although it was rare that it was plainly mentioned by the highest authority of the base. Something serious was going on if the Commander requested you, of all hunters.

Commander : I know the cases you had to deal with recently were easy and simple for you, but we finally have something to your measure. A powerful demon recently got out of Hell. According to our Earth agents, he might be N1, from the black list. We wants you to found him, make sure he's the one and kill him if he is. Understood?

The black list was the summary of all known demons still alive. They were numbered. N1 was the most powerful demon who has ever came on Earth.

(y/n): Yes. Anything else I should know?

Commander : Everything you need to know will be sent to your wallscreen. Equipment room A5 will be open for you. In case of failure, everything related to your existence will be erased, so the demon can't trace us down. You're leaving tomorrow at 5:00 am. That's all.

You nodded and left the office. you came back to your room and checked the information the Commander had sent. Pages and pages on the demon you were supposed to track down. For this mission, you wouldn't need much, the biggest part of it being investigation. Your old sword would be good enough as a weapon. You always used it anyway.

You left the room and walked to the stairs.

The base had six level. Only the first and the last didn't have stairs. They were out boundaries if you didn't have the authorizations. Top floor was the Commander's apartments. Fifth was the guards, janitors, helpers, etc, room's. Fourth was the training rooms, showers and equipment rooms. There were five of them, labeled A1 to A5. A1 on was the training weapons room, simple teaser guns, harmless wood swords, wood sticks and dummies, and A5 was containing the most dangerous weapons, vampire swords, black-hole bombs and stuff powerful enough to make all three universes explode. That one was also normally out boundaries. Third floor was the residential area, where every hunter of the base had a private room. There were always thirty hunters in the base, never more and never less. Dead hunters were replaced by recruits. Their rooms contained a bed, a closet and a mural computer, conveniently named wallscreen because it was hidden in the wall texture and activated by their digital prints. They didn't owned many things, usually a favorite weapon, human clothes and maybe some pictures or objects coming from Earth. Next floor was the entertainment floor, with the kitchens and the common room. And last but not least, the Portal room. Portals were doors between the worlds. Angels had created the technology necessary to create artificial portals. They could decide where they could land by programming them.

You arrived at the Third floor and went into the kitchen. You made yourself a breakfast and went into the dining room attached to the kitchen. The long tables were full, but you still found an empty corner. Your reputation of old-fashioned, brutal and fearless hunter had build a shield around you and most of the other hunters avoided contact with you. Eating in silence, you listened to the conversation going on next to you. New recruits. They were replacing the lately killed bunch of angels. One of them turned to you and glared. Most of the new comers were arrogant, looking at the oldest and more skilled hunters like they were crumbling old ruins. They all think their youth and energy was enough to hunt. Without being the oldest with your modest 25 years (at least in appearance), you were old enough to be one of the ruins. Nobody lived very long in the demon hunter's business.

You finished your meal and walked to the kitchen's sink. After you cleaned the plate, you turned back only to fall face to face with Mian, a ''friend''.

Mian : OÏ, (y/n)! What are you doing here at this hour?

You usually ate before or after everyone, so you could avoid the large mob.

(y/n): I got a job from the boss.

Mian : A demon?

(y/n) : Yeah, really powerful, as he say.

Mian smiled and pat your back.

Mian : Awesome! See you later!

Mian left. He was by far the closest thing to a friend you had. But Mian was friendly with everyone. He was popular and most of the other angels liked to be paired with him for missions because he was a good hunter, without being too full of himself. He was as old as you, but had managed his popularity better.

You left too. You still had a day off and decided to train. You climbed the stairs to the third floor and went into the hand to hand fighting room. You ran few laps to warm yourself up and stretched your muscles afterwards. You grabbed a dummy and placed it in front of you. It was an old dummy, all beat up and inanimate, unlike the more modern ones. You threw a punch, then another one, a kick, get back a bit and then did a 360° back kick. You had learned Tae Kwon-do when you were still a recruit, and it was still very useful. You placed your hands together and salute your immobile rival. You had been taught politeness too. You started a fight with the dummy. After a little while, your breath was lightly heaving and a bit of sweat trickled down your forehead.

When you became totally out of breath, you saluted it again and went to the shower room. You unlocked your locker and pick up soap, shampoo and towels. You showered, then got out and slip clean boxer and pants on.

You were drying your (h/c) hair when another sweaty hunter came in. You were turning your back to him and when the guy saw you alone, a sly smile stretched his lips. You didn't saw him coming and nearly jumped in surprise when two arms slammed down each sides of your head, trapping you between the locker and the guy. You turned back, only to find yourself face to face with the recruit of this morning.

Recruit : They say so much thing about you. They keep praising you, calling you the great (y/n). The great, the strong, the fearless (y/n). But as I can see, you're quite small. Are you sure you are this strong?

That was nothing new. Your solitaire state made you an easy target for jealous recruits. Most of them defied you in a duel, and you were always the one winning. You stared, unimpressed. With a bit of chance, this one would back off if you didn't reacted. But the recruit didn't move. His grin widened and his hands balled into fists.

Recruit : You think you're such hot shit, with your crappy sword and your glorious reputation. But you know what? I'm gonna show you something; how the great (y/n) begged on his knee for mercy.

One of his hand grabbed your wet hair and slammed you into the locker. The shock made your head spin, but you kept your calm face. The recruit glared and threw a punch. You were still immobilized by the hand in your hair and couldn't avoid it. Your lip split open and and a bit of blood trickled on your chin. Your (e/c) eyes narrowed and your leg went up, right between the recruit's legs. The guy's face crunched in pain as he gripped his crotch. You threw a punch on the man's nose and shook off the dizzy feeling lingering in your head. True, you were quite small compared to most of the hunters, but that didn't mean a thing. You wiped the blood off your face and finished drying your hair. You put on a clean t-shirt and stared at the angel on the floor. The recruit whimpering, his nose dripping blood. You left without a word. The newbie was going to heal, but his pride had taken a hard blow.

You went in the common room, feeling a little bit more social than usual. You weren't deceived. Mian was there, looking at the multiple job offer on the board. The base had a simple system for hunts. Minor hunts and easy tasks were pinned on the common room's board and all you had to do was picking the one you wanted. For major hunts or peculiar tasks, the Commander himself was giving it to who he thought would be the most fitting for the job. You had done tons of these minor hunts, chasing low-ranked demon to send them back in Hell or giving a hand to an exorcist. The board also held notes from other hunters and pictures of demons. You popped out behind Mian.

(y/n) : Searching for a job?

Mian jumped in shock. You had scared him. He turned back and scowled.

Mian : Don't scare me like that, I could have dropped dead!

You smiled and looked at the board. You picked up a note and gave it to Mian.

(y/n) : Well, that job sounds like something you would like!

Mian : Oh, a group job? I like those!

(y/n) : Yeah, I know.

Mian : Give it to me, I'll go fetch other hunters.

You smirked. You watched Mian as he walked around the room, asking for hunters on a break. They all were really enthusiastic.

The rest of the day passed. Before going to bed, you went to the A5 room. The two guards were standing by the door and asked for your wrist. You showed your Enochian tattoo on your forearm, the tattoo every hunter were marked with when they received their chosen name and came in the base for good. It was spelling their name in the only language angels actually owned and it was a flawless method of identification since it couldn't be taken off.

They let you pass.

The weaponry was impressive, with huge guns on the walls, enough armors to equip a small army, tech swords on racks and container of toxic bombs. You only needed a backup weapon. Not that you didn't trusted your sword, but just because it was still a very impressive and visible sword. You walked to the rack of daggers and picked one up.

You went back to your room and set the alarm on your wallscreen.

* * *

The wallscreen beeper woke you up. You chased sleep from your eyes and dressed up in more casual clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt, covered by a dark grey jacket. You grabbed your sword and attached it to your back. It angelic nature made it invisible to humans,so you didn't need to worry about it being in plain sight. You packed your bag with human clothes and a human computer. Your dagger was in your boot. The dagger wasn't an angelic craft and it needed a place to hide. You left in silence and walked down the desert hall, every other hunter still sleeping or gone on a hunt. You took the elevator and pushed the portal room's button.

When the doors opened, you walked to the center of the room and let the guard see your Enochian tattoo. The circular diagram on the floor settled to ''Earth''. You released your wings, letting their bright light active the portal, a system to avoid dropping angels without them being prepared. The floor suddenly vanished and you dropped trough the portal. The room disappeared and a black night sky replaced it. Earth wasn't in the same universe as Heaven and time deregulation were common between the two world. Your wings slowed the fall and you landed on a burnt circle of grass, result of the portal. Above you, the portal closed and all that was left for you was to walk. The road was not far, although the city was, to avoid all risk of anyone, human or demon, seeing the light emitted by the portal. You hided your wings again and started following the road. Cars and trucks were passing, not seeing you. After a little while, a truck stopped and the man inside motioned you to come in.

**Take the ride (Go to chapter 2)**

**Keep walking (Go to chapter 3)**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for spamming the site with stuff that's not even fanfiction :(**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Reviews means a lot to me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's the next chapter, if climbing into the truck was your choice. This is also where the actual yaoi start, even tough it's not consensual -_-  
Length of the chapters may vary depending on your choices.**

**Please review to make the story better :)**

**Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing it!**

**WARNINGS: Rape, Violence, Abuse**

** Yeah, I'm sorry...**

* * *

**Take the ride**

You climbed into the truck.

Driver : Where are you heading?

(y/n) : The next town.

Silence fell in the truck as the driver started rolling again. The night sky was lit by countless stars, away from the city's light. The road and a few small houses placed between huge fields were the only actual trace of any human activity here.  
Suddenly, a hand on your tight made you turn your head.

(y/n): What are you doing?

You kept your calm. The man kept his eyes on the road and took off his hand. You slowly picked up your dagger. You weren't suppose to hurt humans, but self-defense would give you a good excuse to threaten the man if he didn't keep his hands to himself. You decided it would be best to ask to stop here and walk the rest of the way.

(y/n) : Can you stop here please?

The driver slowed the truck until it stopped on the side of the road. Before you had the chance to jump out, the man grabbed your hair and pulled you backward. Your head hit the dashboard and a big hand clenched both of yours painfully. You were roughly pulled on the man's lap. Your dagger fell from your hands and you growled at the slight pain. The space was too tight for you to use Tae Kwon-do, and you angel blade was only effective against demons. The hand in your hair released its grasps and slid down your chest instead. It slipped under your black t-shirt and caressed your skin. The man was breathing heavily in your ear. He was getting off from molesting a grown-up?! You tried to push yourself away of the man, but that guy was a real bear-like type of man. The hand in your shirt stopped molesting your nipples and lowered to your pants. They undid your belt and slip your pants off a bit, along with your briefs. They felt around, before coming up again and stuffed themselves in your mouth. You choked on the invading digits, and a trickle of saliva dripped down your chin.

(y/n) : Humph... Ngh!

The man took off the fingers from your mouth and put them back in your pants. An almost dry finger pierced you from behind.

(y/n) : Ngh... Gah!

The man add another finger, not waiting for you to adjust. He pushed one more fingers and pumped them in and out in a vaguely stretching motion. They pulled off soon after that and you heard a zipping sound from below. The driver rip off a condom package and slip it on. You could feel the man struggle a bit, one of his hand still holding you. Then the free hand gripped your hips and lowered you on a hard dick. Your face crunched in pain.

**Cry out (Go to chapter 4)**

**Stay quiet (Go to chapter 5)**

* * *

**A/N: All my excuses. All of them. If I can reassure you, this scene has a purpose. This is not just gratuitous rape.  
**

**Even seemingly stupid choices may have a big influence on how the story will end, don't underestimate the power of your decisions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: At first, this part was kind of awkward, but I tried to improve it, so feedback is very much appreciated :)**

* * *

**Keep walking**

You kept walking. The truck followed you a bit, than left and accelerated, until it disappeared into the night. The wind was chilling and you closed your military jacket. The walk would be long. It was past midnight when you walked past a lit house. Even if you were not tired, since you had slept few hours ago, you decided that asking for a bed there wouldn't be too stupid. It would help getting into the rhythm of the Earth. You walked to the door and knocked. A man came and opened the door. He was tall, with long dark hair and a large smile.

(y/n) : Good... Night. I was wondering if I could sleep here. I'm not gonna bother, and I can pay if you want.

Guy : Oh, come inside! Of course you don't bother!

You followed him trough the warm and welcoming house. The guy stopped in front of a kitchen.

Guy : Do you want something to eat or are you too tired?

You hesitated, but your growling stomach answered at your place.

(y/n) : I could eat something...

The guy's smile widened and he entered in the kitchen. He motioned you to sit at the table and he picked up something on the counter. It was fried doughnut. He sat across you and picked a doughnut. Biting it, he looked at you. He seemed curious.

Guy : What were you doing out at this hour, if you don't mind me asking?

(y/n) : I'm on a sort of trip. To the next town.

Guy : What's your name?

(y/n) : … (y/n).

Guy : Hi (y/n), I am Shoko. I have a guest room, but I'm afraid the bed is not very comfortable. Will it still do?

You accepted the offer. You weren't one to complain on a bed's comfort.

Shoko: If you want to sleep, the bedroom is at the end of the hall.

That was a strange guy. But he didn't look dangerous, only a bit lunatic on the sides. Shoko smiled again and left the room. You stared at the doughnuts, planning tomorrow. You felt strangely off, your mind not set on the mood you usually had when you were on a hunt. You stood up and walked to the bedroom. You took off your sword and clothes. You put your bag down on the floor and climbed into the bed. A pile of books was standing on the nightstand and you examined them. Not feeling tired yet, you picked up the one that seemed the most interesting.

The next morning, the sun was shining, too brightly to be early in the morning. You look at the alarm clock, which showed it was noon. The memories of yesterday took time to come back and during few minutes, you just lay in the small white bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what were you doing here. When you remembered, you quickly sat, feeling like you shouldn't have slept for so long in a human's house. You tried to leave the bed quietly, but tripped in the sheets and ended up on the floor, face first. You pushed yourself up on your forearms and shook your dizzy head. You heard the door open behind you and Shoko appeared above you.

Shoko: Are you okay?

He presented his hand and you gladly took it, embarrassed.

(y/n): Sorry... I overslept.

Shoko: Don't worry, I don't mind. I was going to wake you up soon anyway.

(y/n): Uh... Where is the bathroom?

Shoko smiled and pointed the door on the left. You thanked him and took your bag and clothes with you. Inside to bathroom, you couldn't help but undressing the few clothes you had on you and check yourself. Nothing was wrong, and nothing was missing in your bag. You did make a good choice of staying here. You put your clothes back and got out. A sweet smell drive you to the kitchen. Turning his back to the door, Shoko was cooking something. He was half-naked, wearing only a pair of jeans. You couldn't resist years of training and studied the man's body. He was not only tall, but also had broad shoulders, muscled legs and arms, and a very handsome body in general. Shoko turned toward you.

Shoko: I'm making a sort of breakfast. You can stay if you want some.

You didn't know what else to do and sat down. Shoko slide a plate with three big bacon pancakes.

(y/n): Thank you.

That man was unnaturally nice for a human. Shoko sat too and started eating. You followed his example. After two pancakes, you had trouble finishing the last one. You didn't eat much usually and these pancakes were enormous. You still managed to clean up the plate, but by the time you did, Shoko had finished since long.

Shoko: Do you know where to stay in town?

**Nod (Go to chapter 8)**

**Hesitate (Go to chapter 9)**

* * *

**A/N: Even seemingly stupid choices may have a big influence on how the story will end, don't underestimate the power of your decisions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I must admit this is not my favorite chapter... **

* * *

**Cry out**

You opened your mouth and let out a high-pitched scream. The pain was excruciating. You felt like being ripped in two. Tears swelled in your eyes and you thrown your head back in pain. You could feel something warm flowing down your tights, probably blood, easing the aggressor's movements, but just causing more pain in the end. You hanged your head in despair, sobs and soft cries falling out of your mouth. Tears streamed down your face and drenched your t-shirt.

A loud crushing noise made the driver stop all his actions. In a painfully loud sound, the ceiling of the truck was peeled off and two strong arms took you out of his misery. You heard a loud flapping sound, like wings, and you were pulled against a broad chest. Your confused and pained mind couldn't make out what was happening and unconsciousness washed over you.

* * *

Birds chirping outside woke you up. You were in a big white bed, staring a foreign ceiling. Yesterday's event were blurry and you couldn't make up quite what were you doing here. You cleared your eyes and looked around. You were in a room, and someone was asleep on a chair beside the bed. You tried to sit, but cringed in pain while doing so. Your whole body was aching. You looked at the man next to you. He was a tall, dark haired guy, quite muscled and handsome. But yet, you didn't know what to do. You tried to speak, but all that came out was a sort of dry little groan. The man immediately waked up and looked worried.

? : Are you ok?

You tried to make a sound again, but your throat was too dry. The tall man went outside the room for a minute before returning with a glass of water. You gladly accept it with a smile and raised an arm to pick it up. You drank it and retrieved your voice, still hoarse from before.

(y/n) : Where am I?

The tall guy smiled gently.

? : I found you on the side of the road yesterday while I was taking a walk. What were you doing here?

(y/n) : I... can't remember. I was walking then... I don't know.

You tried to move, your face crunching in pain.

(y/n) : Ow!

? : Are you ok? You seemed fine when I picked you up, but right now you look awful.

(y/n) : It's probably nothing. Can I use you bathroom, please?

? : Yes, of course. Your bag is here.

You stood up painfully, grabbed your bag and went where the guy pointed. There, you undressed to examine yourself. It wasn't has bad as it felt, your body already had the time to recover with your angelic recuperation faculties. But you couldn't remember a thing. And that was bothering you. Maybe you fell somewhere and hit your head hard enough to forget what happened.

You dressed up again after cleaning yourself as best as you could. In your bag, nothing was missing and you were relieved, although you couldn't find your dagger anywhere. You probably had dropped it. You got out of the bathroom and went in the bedroom. The guy wasn't here anymore, and you looked around. It was a pretty place, simple and welcoming. A sweet scent dragged you in the hall and you followed it to the kitchen. The man was turning his back to you and cooking something. When he heard light steps, the guy turned back and look at you.

? : Sit down, I'm cooking a breakfast.

You obey, having nothing to do for now. The man put a plate in front of you, with three big bacon pancakes in it.

(y/n): Thank you.

The guy sat too and started eating. You followed his example. After two pancakes, you had trouble finishing the last one. You didn't eat much usually and these were enormous. You still managed to clean up the plate, but by the time you did, the guy had finished since long.

? : What's your name?

(y/n) : My name is (y/n). What's yours?

? : I'm Shoko. Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?

(y/n) : Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks for picking me up, anyway. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble...

Shoko : No, it's fine. Where were you going?

(y/n) : In town. I have some business here.

Shoko : Do you have a place to stay?

**Nod ( Got to chapter 6)**

**Hesitate (Go to chapter 7)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stay quiet**

Your gaze hardened as you violently elbowed the man's face hard, right on the nose. You heard a satisfying crunching sound and felt warm liquid flowing in your back. You jerked off the man's laps and grabbed your stuff, jumping out of the truck. You had been careless by climbing into it first, but that was the past already. As you adjusted your clothes back in place, you saw the man with crazed eyes glaring at you. You smirked and resumed your walk. You had forgotten your dagger, but you could always find another one. That was one night the driver would not forget.

The morning sun was slowly rising over the small town when you arrived. You were slightly tired by the long walk, but the fresh wind kept you alert. You walked to the nearest subway station to check the map. Referring to the notes you had found on the board about the town, you spotted the pension near the subway station you were in. You heard it was a cheap place to stay in town. You walked to the pension slowly, enjoying the calm part of the town you were in.

When you arrived, the first thought you had is that the pension was misplaced. It was a small building, with huge windows and a tiny garden full of flowers in front of it. The place was welcoming and pretty. It looked more like a country house lost in the middle of the town than a cheap place to stay. When you climbed the front stairs, a grandmother-like old woman came to you.

Woman: Hello, darling. I'm the housekeeper. What can I do for you?

(y/n): Could I rent a room?

Women: Of course! New in town, darling?

You nod and followed the old woman to her sort of office. You registered and pay. Before you left to your room, keys in hand, she looked at you and smiled.

Woman: Welcome to the Myosotis pension. My name is Mary-Ann, but just call me Granny like everyone does. The breakfast is at 8:00 am in the dining room, left to the front door, and the supper is at 6:00 pm. If you have any request, please tell me. Enjoy your stay!

You thanked her and went to your room on the second floor. It was a bright little room, with a large bed and a tiny kitchen in a corner. The toilets were down the hall, along with the showers. The decoration was old and pinkish. Dry flowers, straw hats and pink covers, but it was still comfortable. You put down your bag and took your computer. You sat on the bed and opened the demon's files.

_-N1_

_-NAME-Unknown._

_-GENDER-Male._

_-SIGNS-Heavy rains._

_-APPEARANCE-Tall, blue hair._

_-DEMONIC FORM-Wings, horns._

_-DISTINCTIVE SIGNS-Enochian tattoo on the back._

_-POWER-Unknown._

_STATUS-Threat to Heaven. Dead or Alive._

The description was poor. The only data the base had were from agonizing hunters with confused memories. This information were the only points in common in all the rapports. After this page was an endless description of every crime N1 had commit or was supposed to have committed. If the demon you were hunting was really him, his best end was killed by your hand. Even your reputation of being brutal was nothing against what the base could do to a criminal like this one. You studied the map of the town, along with the descriptions of it.

The town was divided in four parts. The North, with the bars, clubs and other nightly entertainments, the West, with the young and dynamic part of the population and the Houston University, the East, the shabby, sinister part of the town with empty houses and deserted shops, and finally the South, where he was at the moment, with the residential area and the Cumberbridge park.

In the North, the Blue Bar was known to be the local demon base. It was an important starting point.

In the South, the Cumberbridge Park had a cult-like place and demons were often here at night.

In the West, the Houston University campus was the place where the demons would hangout casually, an ideal place to gather information.

It would be best to start either with the most important, or the closest to your current location.

**Go to the Blue bar (Go chapter 10)**

**Go to Cumberbridge Park (Go to chapter 11)**

* * *

**A/N: This is where every decision is crucial. Have fun trying to decide which way to go :)**

**Unless you cheat and do both ways. This is less fun...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nod**

Shoko smiled and stood up.

Shoko: I'm going to town anyway, you want a ride?

(y/n): If it doesn't bother you.

You felt like you shouldn't mingle too much with human, like Shoko, but you didn't want to walk all the way to the town. Although Shoko just seemed to be happy to help someone.

You followed him outside. The tall man had a tiny car, oddly contrasting with his height.

* * *

A while later, Shoko dropped you in front of a subway station, just like you asked.

(y/n): Thanks!

Shoko: If you need something, you can always find help here.

Shoko handed a bit of paper with an address written on it. He waved goodbye and left in his tiny car. You put the paper away in your pocket and walked down the stair of the subway station. You checked the map and found a nearby pension. You had heard of it by some humans last time you were hunting and it had a good reputation.

When you arrived at the place, you saw a small building, with huge windows and a tiny garden full of flowers in front of it. The place was welcoming and pretty. It looked more like a country house lost in the middle of the town than a cheap pension. When you climbed the stairs, a grandmother-like old woman came to you.

Woman: Hello, darling. I'm the housekeeper. What can I do for you?

(y/n): Could I rent a room?

Women: Of course! New in town, darling?

You nod and followed the old woman to her sort of office. You registered and pay. Before you left to your room, keys in hand, she looked at you and smiled.

Woman: Welcome to the Myosotis pension. My name is Mary-Ann, but just call me Granny like everyone does. The breakfast is at 8:00 am in the dining room, left to the front door, and the supper is at 6:00 pm. If you have any request, please tell me. Enjoy your stay!

You went to his room on the second floor. It was a bright little room, slightly darkened by the clouds outside, with a large bed and a tiny kitchen in a corner. The toilets were down the hall, along with the showers. The decoration was old and pinkish. Dry flowers, straw hats and pink covers, but it was still comfortable. You put down your bag and took your computer. You sat on the bed and opened the demon's files.

_-N1_

_-NAME-Unknow._

_-GENDER-Male._

_-SIGNS-Heavy rains._

_-APPEARENCE-Tall, blue hair._

_-DEMONIC FORM-Wings, horns._

_-DISTINCTIVES SIGNS-Enochian tattoo on the back._

_-POWER-Unknow._

_STATUS-Threat to Heaven. Dead or Alive._

The description was poor. The only data they had were from agonizing hunters with confused memories. This information was the only points in common in all the rapports. After this page was an endless description of every crime N1 had commit or was supposed to have committed. If the demon you were hunting was really him, his best end was killed by your hand. Even your reputation of being brutal was nothing against what the base could do to a criminal like this. You studied the map of the town, along with the descriptions of it.

The town was divided in four parts. The North, with the bars, clubs and other nightly entertainments, the West, with the young and dynamic part of the population and the Houston University, the East, the shabby, sinister part of the town with empty houses and deserted shops, and finally the South, where he was at the moment, with the residential area and the Cumberbridge park.

In the North, the Blue Bar was known to be the local demon base. It was an important starting point.

In the South, the Cumberbridge Park had a cult-like place and demons were often here at night.

In the West, the Houston University campus was the place where the demons would hangout casually, an ideal place to gather information.

It was best to start with the most important or the closest place to your current location.

**Go to the Blue bar (Go to chapter 12)**

**Go to the Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 13)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hesitate**

Shoko laugh.

Shoko : You really don't have a place to stay, right? If you're planning to stay a few days, I have a friend who rents a room in his apartment. He's always searching for new roommates, he can't keep them for very long...

(y/n) : Why?

Shoko : He's a obsessive compulsive cleaner and he can't find someone able to keep a room clean. He's also more of an old grandmother than a 27 years old student working in a tattoo parlor.

(y/n) : I could deal with a guy like that...

You usually rented a small room in a crappy motel and fed up on instant meals, bottled tea and adrenaline. Probably one of the reason why you were still so small even tough you exercised everyday at the base. You knew you could always do like the other hunters... Use the base's influence in the human world to have an expensive room in a prestigious hotel with classy food at every meal, but you preferred use your own way and a more... personal approach to accomplish your missions. But renting a room with someone could make a change.

Shoko : So that's a yes?

(y/n) : That's a maybe. Where does he lives?

Shoko : In the West part of the town. By the way, I have business in town, need a ride?

You didn't want to mingle too much with humans, but you really didn't want to walk all the way to the town either.

(y/n) : Yes.

A little while later, Shoko stopped the car in front of a small building. It was a rather modern place, a sort of residence for students. Shoko stepped out of the car and ringed at the door. Few seconds after, a young man with many tattoos came to open the door. He greeted Shoko with a wide smile and a bear hug. He was much smaller than the tall purple haired. Shoko returned the hug and turned over to you.

Shoko : Roe, this is (y/n).

Roe : Another one of the tramps you pick up the highway? I wonder how many time this one will stay.

Shoko motioned you to come closer and presented him Roe. He seemed like a nice guy. Roe invited you to come inside. His apartment had two bedroom, a small living room, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Since it was a sort of residence, there were a laundry room in the basement. Roe had also a veranda, with a nice view of the street. In the kitchen was a small table with two chairs. Roe and you sat, since Shoko was about to leave anyway. Roe made coffee and offered you a cup.

Roe : The rent is kind of expensive if you pay it alone, but it comes out pretty cheap if you split it. Are you going to study here?

(y/n) : No. For now, I'm just planning on resting a week or so, to see if I like the town.

Roe : That's probably enough to be annoyed by me. Do you have a problem with cleaning?

(y/n) : No. I don't have many things with me anyway.

You looked at your small bag, with just enough to pass as a normal human.

Roe : I think that could do. You can take the second bedroom, the one to the left.

You smiled and nod, then stared at your cup. That whole ''flatmate'' thing was new to you. You wondered if you would be able to do your job without any suspicions. After all, going out in the middle of the night, coming back covered in blood and disappearing during a whole week wasn't normal. Roe handed you a rabbit key chain.

Roe : Well, if you don't mind, I have a job to do. There's the spare key. Don't loose it, or the rabbit on it will eat you.

Shoko : I'm leaving , don't do anything stupid. I don't know you or your reasons to be by yourself at night, but please, take it easy, you're new in town.

They both left the apartment. You were confused. These guys cared for a stranger, someone they only met the day before or thirty minutes ago. You looked out and felt the gloomy atmosphere. The sun outside was masked by dark clouds. You went into your new room to put your stuff away. It was a very clean room, kind of empty. The walls were painted in a pale blue but naked, and the bed was pure white, a sort of futon placed on two mattress. That actually looked very comfortable. In a corner was a closet and a desk was under the window. You set your bag beside the desk and took your computer and opened the demon's files.

_-N1_

_-NAME-Unknown._

_-GENDER-Male._

_-SIGNS-Heavy rains._

_-APPEARANCE-Tall, blue hair._

_-DEMONIC FORM-Wings, horns._

_-DISTINCTIVE SIGNS-Enochian tattoo on the back._

_-POWER-Unknown._

_STATUS-Threat to Heaven. Dead or Alive._

The description was poor. The only data they had were from agonizing hunters with confused memories. This information were the only points in common in all the rapports. After this page was an endless description of every crime N1 had commit or was supposed to have committed. If the demon you were hunting was really him, his best end was killed by your hand. Even your reputation of being brutal was nothing against what the base could do to a criminal like this one. You studied the map of the town, along with the description of it.

The town was divided in four parts. The North, with the bars, clubs and other nightly entertainments, the West, where you were now, with the young and dynamic part of the population and the Houston University, the East, the shabby, sinister part of the town with empty houses and deserted shops, and finally the South, with the residential area and the Cumberbridge park.

In the North, the Blue Bar was known to be the local demon base. It was an important starting point.

In the South, the Cumberbridge Park had a cult-like place and demons were often here at night.

In the West, the Houston University campus was the place where the demons would hangout casually, an ideal place to gather information.

It was best to start with the most important or the closest place to your current location.

**Go to the Blue Bar (Go to chapter 14)**

**Go to the Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 15)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nod**

Shoko smiled and stood up.

Shoko: I'm going to town anyway, you want a ride?

(y/n): If it doesn't bother you.

You felt like you shouldn't mingle too much with humans, but you didn't want to walk all the way to the town, and Shoko just seemed to be happy to help someone.

You followed him outside. The tall man had a tiny car, oddly contrasting with his height.

* * *

A while later, Shoko dropped you in front of a subway station, just like you asked.

(y/n): Thanks!

Shoko: If you need something, you can always find help here.

Shoko handed a bit of paper with an address written on it. He waved goodbye and left in his tiny car. You put the paper away in your pocket and walked down the stair of the subway station. You checked the map and found a nearby pension. You had heard of it by other angels and it had a good reputation.

When you arrived at the place, you saw a small building, with huge windows and a tiny garden full of flowers in front of it. The place was welcoming and pretty. It looked more like a country house lost in the middle of the town than a cheap pension. When you climbed the stairs, a grandmother-like old woman came to you.

Woman: Hello, darling. I'm the housekeeper. What can I do for you?

(y/n): Could I rent a room?

Women: Of course! New in town, darling?

You nod and followed the old woman to her sort of office. You registered and pay. Before you left to your room, keys in hand, she looked at you and smiled.

Woman: Welcome to the Myosotis pension. My name is Mary-Ann, but just call me Granny like everyone does. The breakfast is at 8:00 am in the dining room, left to the front door, and the supper is at 6:00 pm. If you have any request, please tell me. Enjoy your stay!

You went to your room on the second floor. It was a bright little room, with a large bed and a tiny kitchen in a corner. The toilets were down the hall, along with the showers. The decoration was old and girly. Dry flowers, straw hats and pink covers, but it was still comfortable. You put down your bag and took your computer. You sat on the bed and opened the demon's files.

_-N1_

_-NAME-Unknown._

_-GENDER-Male._

_-SIGNS-Heavy rains._

_-APPEARANCE-Tall, blue hair._

_-DEMONIC FORM-Wings, horns._

_-DISTINCTIVE SIGNS-Enochian tattoo on the back._

_-POWER-Unknown._

_STATUS-Threat to Heaven. Dead or Alive._

The description was poor. The only data they had were from agonizing hunters with confused memories. This information was made of the only points in common in all the rapports. After this page was an endless description of every crime N1 had commit or was supposed to have committed. If the demon you were hunting was really him, his best end was killed by your hand. Even your reputation of being brutal was nothing against what the base could do to a criminal like this one. You studied the map of the town, along with the description of it.

The town was divided in four parts. The North, with the bars, clubs and other nightly entertainments, the West, with the young and dynamic part of the population and the Houston University, the East, the shabby, sinister part of the town with empty houses and deserted shops, and finally the South, where you were at the moment, with the residential area and the Cumberbridge park.

In the North, the Blue Bar was known to be the local demon base. It was an important starting point.

In the South, the Cumberbridge Park had a cult-like place and demons were often here at night.

In the West, the Houston University campus was the place where the demons would hangout casually, an ideal place to gather information.

It was best to start with the most important or the closest place to your current location.

**Go to the Blue bar (Go to chapter 16)**

**Go to the Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 17)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hesitate**

Shoko laugh.

Shoko : You really don't have a place to stay, right? If you're planning to stay a few days, I have a friend who rents a room in his appartement. He's always searching for new roommates, he can't keep them for very long...

(y/n): Why?

Shoko : He's a obsessive compulsive cleaner and he can't find someone able to keep a room clean. He's also more of an old grandmother than a 27 years old student working in a tattoo parlor.

(y/n) : I could deal with a guy like that...

You usually rented a small room in a crappy motel and fed up on instant meals, bottled tea and adrenaline. Probably one of the reason why you were still so small even tough you exercised everyday at the base. You knew you could always do like the other hunters... Use the base's influence in the human world to have an expensive room in a prestigious hotel with classy food at every meal, but you preferred use his own way and a much more personal approach to accomplish your missions. But renting a room with someone could make a change.

Shoko : So that's a yes?

(y/n) : That's a maybe. Where does he lives?

Shoko : In the West part of the town. By the way, I have business in town, need a ride?

You didn't want to mingle in human business, but you really didn't want to walk all the way to the town either.

(y/n) : Yes.

A little while later, Shoko stopped the car in front of a small building. It was a rather modern place, a sort of residence for students. Shoko stepped out of the car and ringed at the door. Few seconds after, a young man with many tattoos came to open the door. He greeted Shoko with a wide smile and a bear hug. He was much smaller than the dark haired male. Shoko returned the hug and turned over to you.

Shoko : Roe, this is (y/n).

Roe : Another one of the tramps you pick up the highway? I wonder how many time this one will stay.

Shoko motioned you to come closer and presented you Roe. He seemed like a nice guy. Roe invited you to come inside. His apartment had two bedroom, a small living room, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Since it was a sort of residence, there were a laundry room in the basement. Roe had also a veranda, with a nice view of the street. In the kitchen was a small table with two chairs. Roe and you sat, since Shoko was about to leave anyway. Roe made coffee and offered you a cup.

Roe : The rent is kind of expensive if you pay it alone, but it comes out pretty cheap if you split it. Are you going to study here?

(y/n) : No. For now, I'm just planning on resting a week or so, to see if I like the town.

Roe : That's probably enough to be annoyed by me. Do you have a problem with cleaning?

(y/n) : No. I don't have many things with me anyway.

You looked at your small bag, with just enough to pass as a normal human.

Roe : I think that could do. You can take the second bedroom, the one to the left.

You smiled and nod, then stared at your cup. That whole ''flatmate'' thing was new for you. You wondered if you would be able to do your job without any suspicions. After all, going out in the middle of the night, coming back covered in blood and disappearing during a whole week wasn't normal. Roe handed you a rabbit key chain.

Roe : Well, if you don't mind, I have a job to do. There's the spare key. Don't loose it, or the rabbit on it will eat you.

Shoko : I'm leaving , don't do anything stupid. I don't know you or your reasons to be by yourself at night, but please, take it easy, you're new in town.

They both left the apartment. You were confused. These guys cared for a stranger, someone they only met the day before or thirty minutes ago. You looked out and wondered if the demon was really in this town. The sun was shining outside. You went into your new room to put your stuff away. It was a very clean room, kind of empty. The walls were painted in a pale blue but naked, and the bed was pure white, a sort of futon placed on two mattress. That actually looked very comfortable. In a corner was a closet in a corner and a desk was under the window. You set your bag beside the desk and took your computer and opened the demon's files.

_-N1_

_-NAME-Unknown._

_-GENDER-Male._

_-SIGNS-Heavy rains._

_-APPEARANCE-Tall, blue hair._

_-DEMONIC FORM-Wings, horns._

_-DISTINCTIVE SIGNS-Enochian tattoo on the back._

_-POWER-Unknown._

_STATUS-Threat to Heaven. Dead or Alive._

The description was poor. The only data they had were from agonizing hunters with confused memories. This information was made of the only points in common in all the rapports. After this page was an endless description of every crime N1 had commit or was supposed to have committed. If the demon you were hunting was really him, his best end was killed by your hand. Even your reputation of being brutal was nothing against what the base could do to a criminal like this one. You studied the map of the town, along with the description of it.

The town was divided in four parts. The North, with the bars, clubs and other nightly entertainments, the West, where you were now, with the young and dynamic part of the population and the Houston University, the East, the shabby, sinister part of the town with empty houses and deserted shops, and finally the South, with the residential area and the Cumberbridge park.

In the North, the Blue Bar was known to be the local demon base. It was an important starting point.

In the South, the Cumberbridge Park had a cult-like place and demons were often here at night.

In the West, the Houston University campus was the place where the demons would hangout casually, an ideal place to gather information.

It was best to start with the most important or the closest place to your current location.

**Go to the Blue Bar (Go to chapter 18)**

**Go to the Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 19)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Go to the Blue bar**

You closed the laptop and stretch yourself. It was still early, and the bar wouldn't open until dusk. You lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The slight tiredness washed over you and you closed your eyes.

You woke up way later than you expected. The sun had set, and the street lamp glowed outside. You felt a light headache, probably from having slept too much. You shrugged the uneasiness in your back. You would need that sleep anyway. You grabbed some more fitting clothes for a bar, a black tank top along with skinny jeans and changed your clothes. You took your jacket and boots, tying your sword in your back. If the bar was the demon's headquarter, going there without protection was foolish. You went down the stairs, meeting the disapproving gaze of the landlady. You grinned and walked past her. The night was clear, and you walked to the North part of the town. It was quite a walk, but the nice weather made it enjoyable.

When you arrived, the neon ensign was lit, and a small line was next to the door. You got in quickly, earning a weird look from the bodyguard at the door. The man was probably a demon, and he had spotted the sword in your back. The inside was crowded. You looked around and walked to the bar. From outside, the place looked like a rather cheap bar, but inside, it was more of a club, with couches and a dance floor. You buy a drink to fade in the crowd and watched the customers, dancing and talking around you. Your trained eyes spotted the demons in the place, and you recalled the names of those you had already met. It was quite a few and a smile rose to your lips when some of them recognized you too. As you waved playfully one of them, you saw the demon go to the back, towards stairs to the private rooms. You walked to the place and were stopped by another guard. The hard gaze of the man scanned you, before you were pushed away. So only demons could go upstairs. Well, that was something useful to know. You backed off to the bar.

It was pass midnight when you finally stopped the investigation. You had talked with about a dozen of tall blue haired guys, found out that none of them were who you were searching for and you were feeling dizzy from the loud music pounding in your ears. You weren't used to how loud a bar could get. You stumbled a bit on your feet, even if the drinks had nothing to do with your drunk-like state. You couldn't get drunk, not with a body regenerating itself every so often. Ah, the miracle of angel's souls.

As you stepped out, a hand on your shoulder made you stop.

?: That blade of yours... Is that for the show, or are you searching for troubles?

You didn't turn back.

(y/n): I'm not on a killing spree. It's just a protection. I know where I am.

?: Oh, I guessed that, but there is some other demons who are seriously wondering if we should kill you. Still want to hang out here, angel boy?

**Go outside with the demon (Go to chapter 20)  
**

**Brush him off (Go to chapter 21)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Go to Cumberbridge Park**

You closed the laptop and picked up your sword. You pushed your tiredness aside and left the pension. The landlady gave you a warm smile when you passed in front of her. You smiled back and started walking to the Park. It was really close to the pension.

The park was a nice place, quite big, with two playgrounds, a lake in the middle and a small zoo. In the middle was a small hill, high enough to provide a nice view of the park. You climbed the stone road to the top effortlessly and looked around. From where you were, you could see the meeting point of the local demons, a fountain with a demonic figure. It was ironic and you had the slight feeling it was the exact reason why it had been chosen. Some demon had a sense of humor after all. You let yourself fall to the ground on the soft grass. The night was still far away and you had time before having to deal with demons. Your previous tiredness washed over you and you let yourself drown in a light slumber.

* * *

A shadow covered your face and you struggled to open your eyes. Something was in front of your face. You tried to reach it and push it away, but your hand just landed flat on a warm surface. Your eyes slowly opened and you found yourself starring in a pair of golden eyes. A blue halo was around the man's face. you felt soft lips land on yours.

* * *

You woke up suddenly. The sun was slowly setting, red and orange ray illuminating the quiet park. You felt like you had a dream, which was weird, because you never had dreams before. Something angels couldn't do. You shook your head and rubbed your eyes. Few clouds were hovering above, darkening a bit the sunset. You walked to the fountain, before seeing a nearby tree. In few movements you climbed it, sitting quite comfortably. You were ready to have a long wait, if that was to happen.

The stars were masked by clouds and the scenery was gloomy. The hours had passed slowly and you were ready to leave when a man walked to the fountain. He had no shirt on and a large tattoo on his back. When the moon showed its face, the light revealed the blue color of the demon's hair. It was a short moment before other demons walked to the fountain, respectfully bowing before the tall figure of the man. They released their true forms, one of the rare form of politeness showed by demons. It was only when a small crowd was gathered that who you thought was N1 let his wings out. At that moment, a heavy rain started. If y had any doubt on the identity of the demon, they were all blow away this instant. You had found your prey.

When N1's eyes landed on where you were hiding, you knew you were discovered. The smirk on the demon's face made it obvious. You jumped off the tree gracefully and stood there, staring into the golden eyes of the demon. That reminded you of something, but you couldn't make it out. The demon walked to you.

N1: If you have the intention of crashing this meeting, have at least the decency to be polite.

You released your wings, respecting the wish of the demon and lightning the faces around you. N1 had a deep voice, used to commending an army and ordering slaves. By the respect showing in the demons around them and the way they obeyed him, he couldn't be anyone else but the King of demons himself. Well, that was unexpected.

**Stay(Go to chapter 22)  
**

**Leave (Go to chapter 23)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Go to the Blue bar**

You closed the laptop and stretch yourself. It was still early, and the bar wouldn't open until dusk. You lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The slight tiredness washed over you and you closed your eyes.

You woke up way later than you expected. The sun had set, and the street lamp glowed outside. You felt a light headache, probably from having slept too much. You shrugged the uneasiness in your back. You would need that sleep anyway. You grabbed some more fitting clothes for a bar, a black tank top along with skinny jeans and changed your clothes. You took your jacket and boots, tying your sword in your back. If the bar was the demon's headquarter, going there without protection was foolish. You went down the stairs, meeting the disapproving gaze of the landlady. You grinned and walked past her. Outside, the sky was darkened by clouds. You walked to the North part of the town, even if it was quite a walk.

When you arrived, the neon ensign was lit, and a small line was next to the door. You got in quickly, earning a weird look from the bodyguard at the door. The man was probably a demon, and he had spotted the sword in your back. The inside was crowded. You looked around and walked to the bar. From outside, the place looked like a rather cheap bar, but inside, it was more of a club, with couches and a dance floor. You bought a drink to fade in the crowd and watched the customers, dancing and talking around you. Your trained eyes could see the demons in the place, and you recalled the names of those you had already met. It was quite a few and a mocking smile rose to your lips when some of them recognized you too. As you waved playfully one of them, you saw the demon go to the back, towards stairs to the private rooms. You walked to the place and was stopped by another guard. The hard gaze of the man scanned you, before you were pushed away. So only demons could go upstairs. Well, that was something useful to know. You backed off to the bar.

It was pass midnight when you finally stopped the investigation. You had talked with about a dozen of tall blue haired guys, found out that none of them were who you were searching for and you were feeling dizzy from the loud music pounding in your ears. You weren't used to how loud a bar could get. You stumbled a bit on your feet, even if the drinks had nothing to do with your drunk-like state. You couldn't get drunk, not with a body regenerating itself every so often. Ah, the miracle of angel's souls.

As you stepped out, a hand on your shoulder made you stop.

?: That blade of yours... Is that for the show, or are you searching for troubles?

You didn't turn back.

(y/n): I'm not on a killing spree. It's just a protection. I know where I am.

?: Oh, I guessed that, but there is some other demons who are seriously wondering if we should kill you. Still want to hang out here, angel boy?

**Go outside with the demon (Go to chapter 24)**

**Brush him off (Go to chapter 25)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Go to Cumberbridge Park**

You closed the laptop and picked up your sword. As you left the mansion, the landlady gave you a warm smile when you passed in front of her. You smiled back and started walking to the Park. It was really close to the pension.

The park was a nice place, quite big, with two playgrounds, a lake in the middle and a small zoo. In the middle was a small hill, high enough to provide a nice view of the park. You climbed the stone road to the top effortlessly and looked around. From where you were, you could see the meeting point of the local demons, a fountain with a demonic figure. It was ironic and you had the slight feeling it was the exact reason why it had been chosen. Some demon had a sense of humour after all. You let yourself fall to the ground on the soft grass. The night was still far away and you had time before having to deal with demons. The energy your body spent on healing had tired it and you let yourself drown in a light slumber.

* * *

A shadow covered your face and you struggled to open your eyes. Something was in front of your face. You tried to reach it and push it away, but your hand just landed flat on a warm surface. Your eyes slowly opened and you found yourself starring in a pair of golden eyes. A blue halo was around the man's face. You felt soft lips land on yours.

* * *

you woke up suddenly. The sun was slowly setting, red and orange ray illuminating the quiet park trough the dark clouds. You felt like you had a dream, which was weird, because you never had dreams before. Something angels couldn't do. You shook your head and rubbed your eyes. You walked to the fountain, before seeing a nearby tree. In few movements you climbed it, sitting yourself quite comfortably. You were ready to have a long wait, if that was to happen.

The stars were masked by clouds and the scenery was gloomy. The hours had passed slowly and you were ready to leave when a man walked to the fountain. He had no shirt on and a large tattoo on his back. When the moon showed its face, the light revealed the blue color of the demon's hair. It was a short moment before other demons walked to the fountain, respectfully bowing before the tall figure of the man. They released their true forms, one of the rare form of politeness showed by demons. It was only when a small crowd was gathered that who you thought was N1 let his wings out. At that moment, a heavy rain started. If you had any doubt on the identity of the demon, they were all blow away this instant. You had found your prey.

When N1's eyes landed on where you were hiding, you knew you were discovered. The smirk on the demon's face made it obvious. You jumped off the tree gracefully and stood there, staring into the golden eyes of the demon. That reminded you of something, but you couldn't make it out. The demon walked to you.

N1: If you have the intention of crashing this meeting, have at least the decency to be polite.

You released your wings, respecting the wish of the demon and lightning the faces around you. N1 had a deep voice, used to commending an army and ordering slaves. By the respect showing in the demons around them and the way they obeyed him, he couldn't be anyone else but the king of demons himself. Well, that was unexpected.

**Stay (Go to chapter 26)  
**

**Leave (Go to chapter 27)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A few warnings before you go ahead :/**

****WARNINGS: Attempted gang rape, blood, violence, light gore... blah blah blah, you know the drill.****

* * *

**Go to the Blue Bar**

It was still early and you had time to go out and buy something to eat. When you got out of the room, you saw a note on the coffee table in the living room.

_There is food in the fridge if you are hungry. I'm coming back around 10 pm. Make yourself at home.  
Roe_

You smiled and went in the kitchen. In the refrigerator was a bunch of sandwichs. You picked one up. You ate it on the veranda, watching the people passing, a mixed crowd of students, mostly young adults. You came back inside and waited until the afternoon was well advanced, checking on web sites you had grown to like after coming many times on Earth. You then grabbed some more fitting clothes, a black tan top, a pair of skinny jeans, adding your usual military jacket and combat boots. You hesitated before picking up your sword, but decided to take it for safety. That was labeling you as an angel, but you could still pretend to be just doing a patrol, like some missions sometimes requested to. You went outside and locked the door behind you.

It was a rather long walk from East to the North part of the town, but it was worth it. The East was a mix of campus, beautiful old buildings and modern residences. The North part was as bright as the day during the night, as it was the part of the town that never slept.

When you arrived to the bar, the sun was setting behind the clouds. Inside the Blue bar, few customers where already there, although it was still too early for any drunks or junkies. You looked around. It was more of a club, with couches in a part of the large room, and an impressive dance floor. Some stairs went up, to a private saloon. A guard was posted at the end of the stairs. You sat at the bar and ordered a light drink, just something to blend in the forming crowd. During hours, you watched the bar fill with humans and demons. Your trained eyes could see the demons in the place, and you recalled the names of those you had already met. It was quite a few and a mocking smile roused to your lips when some of them recognized you too. As you waved playfully one of them, you saw the demon go to the back, towards the stairs to the private rooms. You walked to the place and was stopped by another guard. The hard gaze of the man scanned you, before you were pushed away. So only demons could go upstairs. Well, that was something useful to know. You backed off to the bar.

It was pass midnight when you finally stopped the investigation. You had talked with about a dozen of tall blue haired guys, found out that none of them were who you were searching for and you were feeling dizzy from the loud music pounding in your ears. You weren't used to how loud a bar could get. You stumbled a bit on your feet, even if the drinks had nothing to do with your drunk-like state. You couldn't get drunk, not with a body regenerating itself every so often. Ah, the miracle of angel's souls. You left your seat and went for the door. You could always come back another day of the week. Before you left, a hand on your shoulder made you stop and turn.

Guard: There is some people who wants to see you. Upstairs.

That was not a very good omen. But it was the chance to learn more about the club. You followed the guard to the stairs and he pushed you in the back. You climbed the stairs slowly and stood in front of the unique door above. You came in and stopped. Inside was a sort of mix between the base's common room and a saloon. On one of the wall, a giant board with files, pictures and notes in various human languages were pinned. In the room, four demons were hanging out. In private, all demons released their true forms. It was less tiring, and one the rare form of demonic politeness. But it looked more like a tiny freak show. An incredibly fat demon was half-sitting on a couch. A sort of Hydra was next to him and a gargoyle was creeping at his feet. Sitting on a sofa a bit further on the right was a two-headed demon. The fat demon seemed to be the higher ranked creature around him, and all the others seemed to obey his every order.

Fat demon: why don't you show a bit of respect, angel?

You took off your coat and released your wings. Your sword was in your hand, by your side. The demon's eyes stared when he saw the Enochian tattoo.

Fat demon: Ooh, Enochian. I knew how to read it a long time ago... You! Know how to read it?

He was pointing toward the Hydra. The Hydra came closer and took your arm in his claws. He squinted and bring it closer to his multiple faces. He laboriously spelled your name.

Fat demon: (y/n). The one here recognized you. Well, well. That some impressive visit. Never thought you'll be seen with that blade of yours? You caused us a lot of trouble.

The gargoyle shuddered slightly. You recalled how you were the one killing his "friends".

(y/n): Should I make you remember how it was your fault those demons got killed?

On the corner of his eye, you could see your own file pinned on the board. Apparently, demons were more organized than you thought.

Fat demon: Mind if we take a picture? We never had the occasion and it's missing to your file.

The Hydra and the gargoyle grabbed your arms and held you still. The two-headed demon took a vintage Polaroid from his coat pocket. A flash, then a tiny piece of paper was spit out of the machine in a whirling noise. The demon pinned it on the board. You should probably rip it off before leaving. But for now, the two demons holding you tightened their grips. A short silence planned on the room and the fat demon smiled. He looked at the three demons.

Fat demon: I understand your interest. You can do it, but at least take your human forms, it's more decent.

The two demons changed to their human forms. The hydra had an ugly tattoo on his shoulder, a sort of demonic octopus, and the gargoyle was a small guy with sick green hair, just like his original skin tone. The two-headed demon changed too, into a psycho looking guy. You could bet he had some serious split-personality troubles. The demons pushed you on your knees. The psycho went to you and kicked your sword out of your hand. It landed in a corner. The psycho kneel before you, slipping his hand in your shirt. That was no more formalities. You were in deep trouble if you didn't get out of this situation now. You kept your calm.

(y/n): You are currently defying the laws of our agreements! This is the Neutral Zone until nonhuman-safe acts are done. You have no right on me right now!

Old laws, set at the begging of angels-demons confrontations, were supposed to rule the relations between the angels and the demons. The rules were fairly simple. Angels were ''cops'' on Earth. No angel had the right to kill a demon if the demon didn't threaten a human, Earth or Heaven. No demon had the right to lay a hand on an angel if the angel hadn't done something to a demon who hadn't threatened a human, Earth or Heaven. Earth was the neutral zone and as long as no human was hurt and they couldn't attack each other if the precedent rules had been respected. Their actions were a twist to these ancient rules. Doing so was setting Heaven on their back. For now, you couldn't kill the damn demons, since you were in no actual danger, but that was only a matter of time. Revenge was a motive powerful enough to break laws.

Fat demon: Bringing your sword in a demonic bar was an offense. Besides, you do have one hell of a reputation, so it shouldn't bother you.

You glared. The fat demon was breaking rules and bringing your sword was not enough of a reason to attack you. And your reputation had nothing do to in that. True you had tortured and even killed many demons to gather information or just for the job, but it was all under Heaven's order, so it didn't count as an offense. Unless... the demon was referring to your other reputation. The one you had from sleeping with demons to gather information or just for fun. It was one way to get what you wanted and it was more enjoyable than torture. It was a sort of infraction in the rules, even if consensual sexual intercourse wasn't classified as a crime. Heaven wasn't really fond of the two worlds mingling in that sort of way...

You clenched your fists, ready to punch the demon away, but the two others holding you tightened their grips. When the tattooed demon grazed his claws on your skin, making blood rose, you let out a low groan of pain.

(y/n): Gh..uh...

The psycho was now fiddling with your belt, sliding it undone before pulling your pants down. Your legs were pulled apart and the gargoyle bite your neck hard enough to leave a mark. Groping and clawing hands were wandering on your body, breaking the flesh and leaving blood in their passage.

(y/n): Guh... Ah!

Tears pooled at the corners of your eyes when the psycho pushed a finger in you, feeling around. Your eyes landed on the fat demon, smiling on his couch, obviously enjoy the sight before him. You glared trough the pain and closed your eyes to get over the feeling. Not your first time getting in a bad situation, but that didn't help to overcome the molesting. Your arms were roughly twisted as you were turned around. The hydra and the gargoyle were still holding your arms down, and someone pushed your head on the floor. Two hands grabbed your hips and pulled them backward. You clenched your teeth, preparing yourself for the upcoming pain. The psycho pushed in, stretching your insides roughly. You let out a strangled cry. The green-haired demon was still biting and clawing at your back and shoulders, pushing your clothes aside to have better access. The other one was just waiting for his turn. The door softly opened and the sound of steps coming near stopped everything. You were relieved for that, but that could also mean more troubles. You tried to lift your head to see, but the hand on your head was still pushing you down and all you could see was a pair of black boots. The newcomer seemed to have considerable power, since the whole room went silent. The fat demon's voice rose up, broken.

Fat demon: I...I let them had a-a little bit of f-fun... It was t-their first angel...

Fear was showing in the demon's voice. A trickle of cold sweat went down your back.

Fat demon: Y-you can have him f-first, he's all y-you-

The plead ended in a terrible gurgling noise. Warm blood landed on you. The demons holding you down released their grip, and started crying in fear. Their voices were cut short in that terrible noise from before too, more blood drenching you and your clothes. When all the pressure left, you quickly tried to get up but your body went limp in pain and exhaustion. You slowly tried to make your limbs move, but a hand grabbed your hair and turned you on your back. You couldn't quite see trough your blurry vision, but you made out a blue aura and a pair of golden eyes. The man above you then left. You slowly got up and hide your wings. You put your clothes in place as best as you could, and picked up your sword. Around you, the heads of your four aggressors were exploded, pieces of bones and brain scattered everywhere, along with the blood drenching everything. You put your hand to your mouth to keep your sandwich from earlier in and ripped off the picture next to your file on the board has you rushed for the door. When you came back in the crowded bar, you realized that your only option was running. Customers had probably heard the shouts and you were now drenched in blood, the perfect suspect. You didn't know where the guy with the black boots went, but apparently, they didn't saw him. Few patrons started staring at you and you decided to hurry. You dashed down the stairs and passed trough the groups of people in your way. At that moment, you had two options.

**Front door (Go to chapter 28)  
**  
**Back door (Go to chapter 29)**

* * *

**A/N: I'm now asking you to be extra careful when you'll pick up your next move. And sorry about the rape thing... .**


	15. Chapter 15

**Go to Houston U. campus**

It would be lunchtime in a few minutes now, and if you left now, you could catch the time when the students would be all out. You decided to left your sword behind along with your jacket. The weather was warm, despite the clouds.

Before leaving, you saw a note on the coffee table in the living room.

_There is food in the fridge if you are hungry. I'm coming back around 10 pm. Make yourself at home._  
_Roe _

You smiled and went in the kitchen. In the refrigerator was a bunch of sandwichs. You picked a one up and ate it on the veranda, watching the people passing in a mixed crowd of students, mostly young adults.

After your small meal, you left for the campus, which was really close to the residence. The place was crowded by students enjoying the warm temperature. Your trained eyes could see the demons in the campus quickly. A bunch of them were sitting on an old church's steps. Two of them had forgotten to hide their claws or horns. These two were real newbies. You walked to them, a smile on your face.

(y/n): Hey, I'm searching for someone and I thought you'd know him.

The demon with the horns suspiciously glared.

Demon with claws : What makes you think we know him.

(y/n) : Tall, blue hair.

?: Speaking about me?

You turned back to fall face to face with a tall, black haired man.

(y/n) : I thought I mention blue hair.

?: I dyed my hair. My name is Nat, by the way.

(y/n) : (y/n). I may talk about you. Not sure thought.

Nat : Are you a demon or an angel?

Oh, you were lucky, you passed as a demon apparently. Maybe you could extort information by playing the part?

**Demon (Go to chapter 30)**

**Angel (Go to chapter 31)**

* * *

**A/N: Lie or don't, that's your choice. Oh, and btw, cheating in boring. Please don't. :|**


	16. Chapter 16

**Go to the Blue bar**

You closed your laptop and stretch yourself. It was still early, and the bar wouldn't open until dusk. You lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The slight tiredness washed over you and you closed your eyes.

You woke up way later than you expected. The sun had set, and the street lamp glowed outside. You felt a light headache, probably from having slept too much. You shrugged it away. You would need that sleep anyway. You grabbed some more fitting clothes for a bar, a black tank top along with skinny jeans and changed. You took your jacket and boots, tying your sword in your back. If the bar was the demon's headquarter, going there without protection was foolish. You went down the stairs, meeting the disapproving gaze of the landlady. You grinned and walked past her. The night was clear, and you walked to the North part of the town. It was quite a walk, but the nice weather made it enjoyable.

When you arrived, the neon ensign was lit, and a small line was next to the door. You got in quickly, earning a weird look from the bodyguard at the door. The man was probably a demon, and he had spotted the sword in your back. The inside was crowded. You looked around and walked to the bar. From outside, the place looked like a rather cheap bar, but inside, it was more of a club, with couches and a dance floor. You buy a drink to fade in the crowd and watched the customers, dancing and talking around you. Your trained eyes spotted the demons in the place, and you recalled the names of those you had already met. It was quite a few and a smile rose to your lips when some of them recognized you too. As you waved playfully one of them, you saw the demon go to the back, towards stairs to the private rooms. You walked to the place and were stopped by another guard. The hard gaze of the man scanned you, before you were pushed away. So only demons could go upstairs. Well, that was something useful to know. You backed off to the bar.

It was pass midnight when you finally stopped the investigation. You had talked with about a dozen of tall blue haired guys, found out that none of them were who you were searching for and you were feeling dizzy from the loud music pounding in your ears. You weren't used to how loud a bar could get. You stumbled a bit on your feet, even if the drinks had nothing to do with your drunk-like state. You couldn't get drunk, not with a body regenerating itself every so often. Ah, the miracle of angel's souls.

As you stepped out, a hand on your shoulder made you stop.

?: That blade of yours... Is that for the show, or are you searching for troubles?

You didn't turn back.

(y/n): I'm not on a killing spree. It's just a protection. I know where I am.

?: Oh, I guessed that, but there is some other demons who are seriously wondering if we should kill you. Still want to hang out here, angel boy?

**Go outside with the demon ( Go to chapter 32)**

**Brush him off (Go to chapter 33)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Go to Houston U. campus**

It would be lunchtime in a few minutes now, and if you left now, you could catch the time when the students would be all out. You decided to left your sword behind along with your jacket. The weather was warm and the sun was shining bright.

Before leaving, you saw a note on the coffee table in the living room.

_There is food in the fridge if you are hungry. I'm coming back around 10 pm. Make yourself at home._  
_Roe_

You smiled and went in the kitchen. In the fridge was a bunch of sandwiches. You picked a sandwich up. You ate it on the veranda, watching the people passing, a mixed crowd of students and young adults.

After your small meal, you left for the campus, which was really close from the apartment. The campus was crowded with students enjoying the warm temperature. Your trained eyes spotted the demons in the campus. A bunch of them were sitting on an old church's steps. Two of them had forgotten to hide their claws or horns. These two were real newbies. You walked to them, a smile on your face.

(y/n) : Hey, I'm searching for someone and I thought you'd know him.

The demon with the horns suspiciously glared.

Demon with claws : What makes you think we know him.

(y/n) : Tall, blue hair.

?: Speaking about me?

You turned back to fall face to face with a tall, black-haired man.

(y/n) : I thought I mention blue hair.

?: I dyed my hair. My name is Nat, by the way.

(y/n) : (y/n). I may talk about you. Not sure...

Nat : Are you a demon or an angel?

Oh, so you apparently passed as a demon. You wondered playing the part or not.

**Demon (Go to chapter 34)**

**Angel (Go to chapter 35)**

* * *

**A/N: Lie or don't, that's your choice. Oh, and btw, cheating in boring. Please don't. :|**


	18. Chapter 18

**Go to the Blue bar**

You closed the laptop and stretch yourself. It was still early, and the bar wouldn't open until dusk. You lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The slight tiredness washed over you and you closed your eyes.

You woke up way later than you expected. The sun had set, and the street lamps glowed outside. You felt a light headache, probably from having slept too much. You shrugged the uneasiness in your back. You would need that sleep anyway. You grabbed some more fitting clothes for a bar, a black tank top along with skinny jeans and changed your clothes. You took your jacket, boots, and sword. If the bar was the demon's headquarter, going there without protection was foolish. You went down the stairs, meeting the disapproving gaze of the landlady. You grinned and walked past her. Outside, the sky was darkened by clouds. You walked to the North part of the town, even if it was quite a walk.

When you arrived, the neon ensign was lit, and a small line was next to the door. You got in quickly, earning a weird look from the bodyguard at the door. The man was probably a demon, and he had spotted the sword in your back. The inside was crowded. You looked around and walked to the bar. From outside, the place looked like a rather cheap bar, but inside, it was more of a club, with couches and a dance floor. You bought a drink to fade in the crowd and watched the customers, dancing and talking around you. Your trained eyes spotted the demons in the place, and you recalled the names of those you had already met. It was quite a few and a smile rose to your lips when some of them recognized you too. As you waved playfully one of them, you saw the demon go to the back, towards stairs to the private rooms. You walked to the place and were stopped by another guard. The hard gaze of the man scanned you, before you were pushed away. So only demons could go upstairs. Well, that was something useful to know. You backed off to the bar.

It was pass midnight when you finally stopped the investigation. You had talked with about a dozen of tall blue haired guys, found out that none of them were who you were searching for and you were feeling dizzy from the loud music pounding in your ears. You weren't used to how loud a bar could get. You stumbled a bit on your feet, even if the drinks had nothing to do with your drunk-like state. You couldn't get drunk, not with a body regenerating itself every so often. Ah, the miracle of angel's souls.

As you stepped out, a hand on your shoulder made you stop.

?: That blade of yours... Is that for the show, or are you searching for troubles?

You didn't turn back.

(y/n): I'm not on a killing spree. It's just a protection. I know where I am.

?: Oh, I guessed that, but there is some other demons who are seriously wondering if we should kill you. Still want to hang out here, angel boy?

**Go outside with the demon (Go to chapter 36)**

**Brush him off (Go to chapter 37)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Go to Houston U. campus**

It would be lunchtime in a few minutes now, and if you left now, you could catch the time when the students would be all out. You decided to left your sword behind along with your jacket. The weather was warm, despite the clouds.

Before leaving, you saw a note on the coffee table in the living room.

_There is food in the fridge if you are hungry. I'm coming back around 10 pm. Make yourself at home._  
_Roe_

You smiled and went in the kitchen. In the fridge was a bunch of sandwiches. You picked a one up. You ate it on the veranda, watching the people passing, a mixed crowd of students and young adults.

After your small meal, you left for the campus, which was really close to the apartment. The campus was crowded by students enjoying the warm temperature. Your trained eyes spotted the demons in the campus. A bunch of them were sitting on an old church's steps. Two of them had forgotten to hide their claws or horns. These two were real newbies. You walked to them, a smile on your face.

(y/n) : Hey, I'm searching for someone and I thought you'd know him.

The demon with the horns suspiciously glared.

Demon with claws : What makes you think we know him.

(y/n) : Tall, blue hair.

?: Speaking about me?

You turned back to fall face to face with a tall, black-haired man.

(y/n) : I think I mentioned blue hair.

?: I dyed my hair. My name is Nat, by the way.

(y/n) : (y/n). I may talk about you. Not sure...

Nat : Are you a demon or an angel?

Oh, so you were passing as a demon. You wondered whether or not play the part.

**Demon (Go to chapter 38)**

**Angel (Go to chapter 39)**

* * *

**A/N: Lie or don't, that's your choice. Oh, and btw, cheating in boring. Please don't. :|**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNINGS: Yaoi :33**

* * *

**Go outside with the demon**

The demon passed his arm around your shoulders and dragged you outside.

Demon: They won't do anything if you're with me.

Once they stepped in the street, the demon turned to you.

Demon: Can I ask what an angel is doing in a bar known for its demon population? Searching for an innocent victim?

(y/n) : None of you is actually innocent.

Demon: Neither are you. You didn't answer my question.

(y/n) : I was searching for someone. Tall, blue hair.

The demon smiled and leaned forward to stare into your eyes.

Demon: Is that me?

The dark hair of the demon had a slight blue reflect and he was indeed tall. A sparkle of interest lit your eyes.

(y/n) : Maaaaybe?

You felt playful. After a short silence, the demon's smile widened.

Demon: You're not bad, for an angel... You're small, thought.

(y/n): You're the one who's tall. And you're pretty good-looking too, for a demon.

The demon's hands gripped your waist and bring you closer.

Demon: Does that mean I can have a go?

You smirked and grabbed the demon's collar. You placed an open-mouthed kiss on the demon's lips. Your mission could wait a bit. You heard the other chuckling darkly against your mouth. You broke the kiss and felt the hot breath of the taller man on your wet lips.

Demon : I'll take that as a yes.

The demon dragged you in a nearby alley and slammed you against the wall. Your sword was painfully digging in your back, and you let it drop on the concrete floor. The demon attacked your lips forcefully. He lightly bit your bottom lips you opened your mouth. Your hands went under the demon's shirt and explored the well-built chest in front of you. Well, you were lucky. The demon's hands were doing the same and you could feel the equally satisfied grin of the other man. Slipping his mouth to your neck and collarbone, the demon bite your soft skin.

(y/n) : Ngh...

A faint moan escaped your mouth when the demon accidentally nibbled on a sensitive spot. The demon's hand palmed your crotch, making you softly gasp. It annoyed you that the demon took everything in control, so you dropped to the ground, facing the demon's crotch. The bulge straining the jeans was freed, and the demon groaned above you. Your eyes had a full view of the demon's pubic hair, and you smirked in satisfaction. It was blue as a summer sky. Could this careless demon really be the one you were searching for? You took the demon's member in your mouth, giving it a small lick. You started working on it, and felt satisfied when the demon clenched his hands in your hair and moaned. After a moment, you felt neglected and willingly followed the movement when the demon pulled you away to bring you to his lips, tasting himself on your lips. You kissed hungrily, fighting for dominance. You gave in, still playful. The demon picked something from his pocket and unzipped your pants. He slipped them along with your boxers down your tights. The taller man picked you up, your legs clenching around his waist. He teased your entrance with lube covered fingers, before slipping one in.

(y/n) : Ah!

The gasp slipped trough your lips, and you bit the broad shoulder in front of you to shut yourself, stopping the little moans threatening to escape. You didn't want anyone to walk on you right now. The demon add more fingers, preparing you quickly. He was eager and definitively impatient. Yourself, you could feel your neglected erection twitch each time the demon brushed near your prostate.

(y/n) : I...am ready.

You panted in the demon's ear, unable to wait any longer. The demon took his fingers out, and replaced them by his member. You throw your head back, inhaling sharply. It wasn't exactly painful, but it burned a little. The demon bit your shoulder to distract you while he started pounding into your tight heat. It was rough and fast, just like you liked. Your back was arching on the hard wall, leaving scratches on your skin as your dick was rubbing on the other man's stomach, bringing you closer to climax each time. When the demon hit your prostate, your body jolted, pleasure surging in you.

Demon : Ngh...

He could feel your tight wall clenching around him, and he accelerated to feel you even more. He pounded in that bundle of nerves, causing you to release both your wings and cum. The light emitted by the wings lit the face of the demon as he came deep inside you. You stayed silent for a short moment, recovering from the high of your orgasms. You caught your breath quickly, having a military training. You gripped the man's shoulders and the demon got the message, letting you gently fall to the ground on your wobbly feet. You both adjusted your clothes and shared a glance.

Demon : Well, you changed my mind about angels. I tough they were all bullies, douches and stick-in-the-mud.

(y/n) : Most of them are, tough.

Demon : Pretty wings, by the way.

You blushed a bit. You hid your wings. It was something you would need working on, because you couldn't let your wings free themselves each time you had an orgasm. That was embarrassing.

Demon : What's your name?

(y/n) : Its (y/n).

The demon's eyes widened. Then narrowed as he smirked.

Demon : If someone had told me I would have sex with the « great » (y/n), I wouldn't have believed them.

You could feel the mockery in the demon's tone, but shrugged it off.

(y/n) : You shouldn't be the one to have all the fun. What's yours?

Demon : Oh, not as famous as yours. I'm Nat.

You remembered seeing the file of that demon. He had nothing to do with the present mission, but it was still nice to finally meet him in person.

Nat : Oh, and If you ever want to come to the Blue bar, again, don't bring your sword.

(y/n) : Alright.

You waved good-bye and left the alley. You felt happy and relax. You needed that.

When you arrived at the Myosotis pension, every lights were out. You climbed the stairs in silence, going to your room. You undressed and washed yourself a bit, tough you would need a shower tomorrow. You went to sleep, quite tired of your long night.

The morning sun woke you up, and you sat, a bit sore after yesterday's... activities. You were tired, and you could feel the many little scratches in your back. It would heal in no time, but for now, all you wanted was a shower. You dressed in clean clothes, grabbed your towel and soap in your bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. You stepped in an empty shower. You felt refreshed when the water washed all that was remaining of cum or blood you had on you. You washed your hair and body, before stopping the water. You dried yourself and patched the bites mark on your shoulders.

You left the place and returned to your room. The hour on the clock in the room showed 7:55 am. You hadn't slept for long.

The tough of a breakfast made you go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other residents. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different. You sat with the others and served yourself a small portion. You didn't like to eat much. You met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Weren't you a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, you sat on your bed, opening the computer again. You now had more information on the bar, but you needed more to find that demon. You hesitated on the direction to take.

**Go to Cumberbridge Park (chapter 40)  
**

**Go to Houston U. campus (chapter 41)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Brush him off**

You brushed the annoying demon's hand off your shoulder and step outside. The fresh air cleared your clouded brain from the remaining of the bar's fumes. You couldn't care less about the crushed ego of that demon. You started walking back to the pension, when you heard steps behind you. Your hand went to the sword in your back. Maybe you were followed. You continued like you heard nothing. When you made sure someone was following you, you sharply took a turn then waited for the stalker to turn the corner.

A man with white hair turned the corner, a fierce look on his face. The demon was pushed against the wall, a sword digging in his neck. You leaned closer to the demon's ear.

(y/n): Tell me, is that something you enjoy doing?

The demon was startled, staring into your eyes, completely under your control. As the demon said nothing, you released your grip a bit.

(y/n): Well, I wouldn't want a filthy demon following me. Mind dropping the stalking? I would appreciate a nice quiet walk, and I'm not planning on killing tonight.

You let the demon go, the latter still being in a state of shock. Last he thing he expected was his prey turning on him like that.

(y/n): Thank you.

You left the dark street, walking further into the labyrinth of alleys. You kept your guard up, and for the rest of the way, no demon was behind.

When you arrived at the pension, every light was out, the whole place asleep. You climbed the stairs in silence, unlocking the door quietly. You let himself fall on the bed, exhausted. You reluctantly undressed, slipping under the covers.

The morning sun woke you up. You were tired and all you wanted was a shower. You dressed in clean clothes, grabbed your towel and soap in your bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. You stepped in an empty shower. You felt refreshed when the water washed all that was remaining of the bar's smell. You washed your hair and body, before stopping the water.

You dried yourself and left the place to return to your room. The hour on the clock in the room showed 7:55 am. You hadn't slept for long.

The thought of a breakfast made you go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different. You sat with the others and served yourself a small portion. You didn't like to eat much. You met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Weren't you a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, you sat on your bed, opening the computer again. You now had more information on the bar, but you still needed more to find that demon. You hesitated on the direction to take next.

**Go to Cumberbridge Park (Go to chapter 42)  
**

**Go to Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 43)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNINGS: Rape, violence, yaoi, tons of stuff that you shouldn't like reading... yeah, the usual. **

* * *

**Stay**

You came closer of the demon. King of Hell, uh? He was still a demon, and he could be killed. You slipped a glance at the crowd around you and set your mind. You would probably die doing so, but that would set the demon universe in a fight for the throne, and that would mean a demon-free Earth for centuries. Or maybe decades, at least. You put your hand on your sword and felt all the demons around you tense. The king looked down on you and smiled.

N1: worrying for your life?

(y/n): No.

It was a plain statement, just the truth. You were just a hunter, and no one would miss you. Anyway, you were a lost case, a heartless machine. No one would mourn. You'll be replaced. Like everyone. Your life meant nothing, didn't even worth the title of "life".

You attacked the demon swiftly, years of training in one movement. The demon stepped aside, nearly getting killed. You quickly turned on your feet, your sword slashing the air. Despite it's weight, you were swinging it like it was light as a feather. You countered the demon's attack with your blade, the horrendous claws stopping a few centimeters away from your face. That was near. The demon was strong, maybe more than you. You wee the first to draw blood as you cut the arm of the king. The superior look in the demon's face didn't change. You accelerated your attacks, a lethal dance. You were about to rip the demon's throat when the king caught the sword with his bare hands. Dark, thick blood poured from the demon's wounds. You pushed harder on the blade, when you saw the red blood on the ground. A quick glance to yourself made you realized you had been touched by the demon. Deep wounds on your arms and torso, your shirt ripped in several places... You didn't feel the pain yet, but braced yourself against it. It suddenly hit you in waves, blurring your vision. You clenched your teeth to keep your stern façade. The demon was looking at you, satisfied. A hit on the back of your head knocked you down.

When you woke up, the pain was still there, burning every nerves. You shook your head to chase the dizziness. The demon had cheated. It was an honest fight, one on one and he had to make another demon knock you out. But after all, it was the King of demons, so it was to expect. You tried to move your hands, but found them tied above your head, a pair of shackle around your wrists. A chain attached them to the wall. At least, your wet clothes were still on you. You focused your eyes on the surroundings. You were in a cold cell. Behind the bars was a brightly lit hall. Everything was clean. You wondered why you were still alive.

You heard steps in the hall, and looking in the direction of the noises, you saw N1, standing in front of you behind the bars. The demon grinned and entered the cell. He crouched in front of you and stroked your blood soaked stomach.

N1: Well, well, look at this mess.

You glared at the demon. Pain was burning on your stomach.

N1: What a foolish thing to do, coming to me all alone. You thought you were about to die, didn't you? What if you stayed alive?

(y/n): Kill me.

The demon laugh and ripped the shirt off your body.

N1: All this red suits you.

The demon licked your chest, following the fresh claw marks.

N1: You taste good. And I've never guessed angels could be this pretty.

He pulled you on his laps, stretching your arms until it was painful. He licked your slender neck in front of him. and his hands trailed down your sides until they rested on your tights. He leaned forward and bite your ear lobe. The hands clawed at the pants, ripping them in shreds.

N1: It would be a shame not enjoying your perfect body. Besides, maybe you'll learn your place.

The demon smashed you against the wall and turned you over. The king trusted into you, skipping the whole preparation step. You felt an excruciating pain, splitting you apart and ripping your inside.

(y/n): Ah... AAAAAAAAAAh!

You cried out in pain, tears freely flowing down your cheeks. Your fingers clenched into fists. You couldn't escape the pain and only your military training kept you conscious trough it, although you would like to give up into the blissful darkness. But no. You felt every stroke, every trusts inside you. The blood was everywhere. Flowing from your fresh wounds, from your abused hole and pounding in your head, blurring your vision.

(y/n): Guh...Ah!

N1 was biting your shoulders, adding more pain and blood. Your body started shaking, and your thoughts went numb with the pain. All you saw was red. You were longing for unconsciousness as the demon pounded in your tight ass. But you stayed awake. Feeling the pain burn you. N1 hand's turned into claws and opened new wounds, more and more. For the first time of your life, you really wanted to die.

(y/n): AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

You screamed in pain when the demon came in your churned up insides, the cum burning your internal wounds. You went limp against the wall, broken. Your wings were glowing faintly in your back. The demon retired himself and turned you on your back. He stroked your tear-stained cheek.

N1: Oh, so when you lose control on your body, you release your wings? They lost their light, am I right? Too much human interactions, I would guess. How ironic, corrupted by those you protect.

He was mocking you and reminding you of the real reason you were still hunting. A strange phenomenon was turning demons and angels who stayed too long on Earth into humans. Stronger and smarter, but still mortal humans. One day, angels would be no longer needed to protect the Earth.

(y/n): So are you.

You forced the words out. You wouldn't let go without a fight. Not this time.

(y/n): Humans doesn't need our protection any longer. Conquering the Earth is pointless. Angels are becoming humans, as well as demons. We're no longer pure. Our great years are finished. Accept it; we're obsolete.

You were slapped hard enough to split your lips open.

N1: How would you know that? Aren't you still send on missions? Weren't you chasing after me, like in the past?

(y/n): It was a suicide mission. Right now, they're erasing everything I could have left. I do not exist any longer. They're going to sent a much stronger bunch of recruits to finish my job. I am an error in the program. The mistake in a perfect system.

You had discovered that long ago. You were too small for an angel. You guessed they had no one else to take and they had picked up the only body they could find to create an angel. You were also too human for their taste. Angels weren't suppose to have sexual needs and feelings. Weren't suppose to tolerate demons, even if that was the reason you had survive for this long. It also seemed to be the reason why you would be terminated...

You spit blood on the demon's face. The demon didn't seemed to mind and smiled.

N1: You never actually learned my power, do you?

You slowly shook your head. You never had the chance to know the power most demons kept hidden from everyone.

N1: I can erase memories. I could erase everything that just happened and doing it again.

Your worn out body froze. So that was your fate. Being used more and more. Until you died.

The demon kissed you and all faded to black.

* * *

When you woke up, the pain was still there, burning every nerves. You shook your head to chase the dizziness. The demon had cheated. It was an honest fight, one on one and he had to make another demon knock you out. But after all, it was the King of demons, so it was to expect. You tried to move your hands, but found them tied above your head, a pair of shackle around your wrists. A chain attached them to the wall. You stared at your naked body, seeing way more wounds than you thought you had. Some of them were already closed. For how long has you stayed here? You focused your eyes on the surroundings. You were in a cold cell. Behind the bars was a brightly lit hall. Everything was clean. You wondered why you were still alive.

You heard steps in the hall, and looking in the direction of the noises, You saw N1, standing in front of you. The demon grinned and entered the cell.

**BAD END**


	23. Chapter 23

**Leave**

You weren't strong enough to take down the demon by yourself. You would need backups for this mission. You bowed to the King, and turned on your heels. You left the park, walking back to the pension under the heavy rain. Your clothes were sticking to your skin but you didn't care. You felt like you had just escaped something worse than death.

You climbed the front stairs and entered the house. The dining room's light was open, and Mary-Ann was in the doorway, waiting for you with a towel. Your eyes widened in surprise. Why would she stay up that late for a client?

She walked to you and wrapped you up in the towel.

Mary-Ann: You look terrible. We left some food for you.

She dragged you in the dining room and sat you in front of a plate.

Mary-Ann: You should eat a bit, you're so small! I know the food is cold, but it should still be good.

(y/n): T-thank you.

You were startled by the kindness of the landlady. You grabbed the fork and slowly ate the food. You weren't really hungry, but the pleased smile on her face kept you eating. When you finished, she looked at you and smiled softly.

Mary-Ann: You look awful, dear...

She pulled you in a warm embrace. You were held tight against her large chest and you were only slightly taller than her. You didn't know what to do and awkwardly returned the hug. That was your official first time getting hugged. And it felt right. She was warm and comforting. You oddly felt safe, like you had nothing to worry about. And that was your first time too. You closed his eyes, calming your racing thoughts. After a moment she let you go and dried your hair.

Mary-Ann: Go to sleep now, the morning will come soon.

You left the dining room, feeling the warm gaze of the landlady on your back. In your room, you took off your clothes before dropping on the bed, drowning in a deep slumber.

When you woke up, it was past noon. The rain was still pouring outside. That reminded you of your mission. It wasn't the time to sleep in your bed like nothing was happening. You pulled the computer on your laps and opened the secret mail function, protected by ten different codes. You hesitated before writing your message to the Commander.

** Ask for Mian (Go to chapter 44)  
**

**Ask for a team (Go to chapter 45)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNINGS: Yaoi  
**

* * *

**Go outside with the demon**

The demon passed his arm around your shoulders and dragged you outside.

Demon: They won't do anything if you're with me.

Once you stepped in the street, the demon turned to face you.

Demon: Can I ask what an angel is doing in a bar known for its demon population? Searching for an innocent victim?

(y/n) : None of you is actually innocent.

Demon: Neither are you. You didn't answer my question.

(y/n) : I was searching for someone. Tall, blue hair.

The demon smiled and leaned forward to stare into your eyes.

Demon: Is that me?

The dark hair of the demon had a slight blue reflect and he was indeed tall. A sparkle of interest lit your eyes.

(y/n) : Maaaaybe?

You felt playful. After a short silence, the demon's smile widened.

Demon: You're not bad, for an angel... You're small, though.

(y/n): You're the one who's tall. And you're pretty good-looking too, for a demon.

The demon's hands gripped your waist and bring you closer.

Demon: Does that mean I can have a go?

You smirked and grabbed the demon's collar. You placed an open-mouthed kiss on the demon's lips. Your mission could wait a bit. You heard the other chuckling darkly against your mouth. You broke the kiss and felt the hot breath of the taller man on your wet lips.

Demon : I'll take that as a yes.

The demon dragged you in a nearby alley and slammed you against the wall. Your sword was painfully digging in your back, and you let it drop on the concrete floor. The demon attacked your lips forcefully. He lightly bit your bottom lips you opened your mouth. Your hands went under the demon's shirt and explored the well-built chest in front of you. Well, you were lucky. The demon's hands were doing the same and you could feel the equally satisfied grin of the other man. Slipping his mouth to your neck and collarbone, the demon bite your soft skin.

(y/n) : Ngh...

A faint moan escaped your mouth when the demon accidentally nibbled on a sensitive spot. The demon's hand palmed your crotch, making you softly gasp. It annoyed you that the demon took everything in control, so you dropped to the ground, facing the demon's crotch. The bulge straining the jeans was freed, and the demon groaned above you. Your eyes caught a full view of the demon's pubic hair, and you smirked in satisfaction. It was blue as a summer sky. Could this careless demon really be the one you were searching for? You took the demon's member in your mouth, giving it a small lick. You started working on it, and felt satisfied when the demon clenched his hands in your hair and moaned. After a moment, you felt neglected and willingly followed the movement when the demon pulled you away to bring you to his lips, tasting himself on your lips. You kissed hungrily, fighting for dominance. You gave in, still playful. The demon picked something from his pocket and unzipped your pants. He slipped them along with your boxers down your tights. The taller man picked you up, your legs clenching around his waist. He teased your entrance with lube covered fingers, before slipping one in.

(y/n) : Ah!

The gasp slipped trough your lips, and you bit the broad shoulder in front of you to shut yourself, stopping the little moans threatening to escape. You didn't want anyone to walk on you right now. The demon add more fingers, preparing you quickly. He was eager and definitively impatient. Yourself, you could feel your neglected erection twitch each time the demon brushed near your prostate.

(y/n) : I...am ready.

You panted in the demon's ear, unable to wait any longer. The demon took his fingers out, and replaced them by his member. You throw your head back, inhaling sharply. It wasn't exactly painful, but it burned a little. The demon bit your shoulder to distract you while he started pounding into your tight heat. It was rough and fast, just like you liked. Your back was arching on the hard wall, leaving scratches on your skin as your dick was rubbing on the other man's stomach, bringing you closer to climax each time. When the demon hit your prostate, your body jolted, pleasure surging in you.

Demon : Ngh...

He could feel your tight walls clenching around him, and he accelerated to feel you even more. He pounded in that bundle of nerves, causing you to release both your wings and cum. The light emitted by the wings lit the face of the demon as he came deep inside you. You stayed silent for a short moment, recovering from the high of your orgasm. You caught your breath quickly. You gripped the man's shoulders and the demon understood the message, letting you gently fall to the ground on your wobbly feet. You both adjusted your clothes, you picking up your sword and tying it to your back, and shared a glance.

Demon : Well, you changed my mind about angels. I tough they were all bullies, douches and stick-in-the-muds.

(y/n) : Most of them are, tough.

Demon : Pretty wings, by the way.

You blushed a bit. You hid your wings. It was something you would need working on, because you couldn't let your wings free themselves each time you had an orgasm. That was embarrassing.

Demon : What's your name?

(y/n) : Its (y/n).

The demon's eyes widened. Then narrowed as he smirked.

Demon : If someone had told me I would have sex with the « great » (y/n), I wouldn't have believed them.

You could feel the mockery in the demon's tone, but shrugged it off.

(y/n) : You shouldn't be the one to have all the fun. What's yours?

Demon : Oh, not as famous as yours. I'm Nat.

You remembered seeing the file of that demon. He had nothing to do with the present mission, but it was still nice to finally meet him in person.

Nat : Oh, and If you ever want to come to the Blue bar, again, don't bring your sword.

(y/n) : Alright.

You waved good-bye and left the alley. You felt happy and relax. You needed that.

When you arrived at the Myosotis pension, every lights were out. You climbed the stairs in silence, going to your room. You undressed and washed yourself a bit, though you would need a shower tomorrow. You went to sleep, quite tired of your long night.

The morning sun, covered by clouds, woke you up, and you sat, a bit sore after yesterday's... activities. You were tired, and you could feel the many little scratches in your back. It would heal in no time, but for now, all you wanted was a shower. You dressed in clean clothes, grabbed your towel and soap in your bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. You stepped in the empty shower. You felt refreshed when the water washed all remaining of cum or blood you had on you. You washed your hair and body, before stopping the water. You dried yourself and patched the bites mark on your shoulders.

You left the place and returned to your room. The hour on the clock in the room showed 7:55 am. You hadn't slept for long.

The thought of a breakfast made you go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other residents. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different. You sat with the others and served yourself a small portion. You didn't like to eat much. You met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Weren't you a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, you sat on your bed, opening the computer again. You now had more information on the bar, but you needed more to find that demon. You hesitated on the direction to take.

**Go to Cumberbridge Park (Go to chapter 46)  
**

**Go to Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 47)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Brush him off**

You brushed the annoying demon's hand off your shoulder and step outside. The fresh air cleared your clouded brain from the remaining of the bar's fumes. You couldn't care less about the crushed ego of that demon. You started walking back to the pension, when you heard steps behind you. Your hand went to the sword in your back. Maybe you were followed. You continued like you heard nothing. When you made sure someone was following you, you sharply took a turn then waited for the stalker to turn the corner.

A man with white hair turned the corner, a fierce look on his face. The demon was pushed against the wall, a sword digging in his neck. You leaned closer to the demon's ear.

(y/n): Tell me, is that something you enjoy doing?

The demon was startled, staring into your eyes, completely under your control. As the demon said nothing, you released your grip a bit.

(y/n): Well, I wouldn't want a filthy demon following me. Mind dropping the stalking? I would appreciate a nice quiet walk, and I'm not planning on killing tonight.

You let the demon go, the latter still being in a state of shock. Last he thing he expected was his prey turning on him like that.

(y/n): Thank you.

You left the dark street, walking further into the labyrinth of alleys. You kept your guard up, and for the rest of the way, no demon was behind.

When you arrived at the pension, every light was out, the whole place asleep. You climbed the stairs in silence, unlocking the door quietly. You let himself fall on the bed, exhausted. You reluctantly undressed, slipping under the covers.

The morning sun, clouded, woke you up. You were tired and all you wanted was a shower. You dressed in clean clothes, grabbed your towel and soap in your bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. You stepped in an empty shower. You felt refreshed when the water washed all that was remaining of the bar's smell. You washed your hair and body, before stopping the water.

You dried yourself and left the place to return to your room. The hour on the clock in the room showed 7:55 am. You hadn't slept for long.

The thought of a breakfast made you go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different. You sat with the others and served yourself a small portion. You didn't like to eat much. You met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Weren't you a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, you sat on your bed, opening the computer again. You now had more information on the bar, but you still needed more to find that demon. You hesitated on the direction to take next.

**Go to Cumberbridge Park (Go to chapter 48)  
**

**Go to Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 49)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNINGS: Rape, violence, yaoi, tons of stuff that you shouldn't like reading... yeah, the usual. **

* * *

**Stay**

You came closer of the demon. King of Hell, uh? He was still a demon, and he could be killed. You slipped a glance at the crowd around you and set your mind. You would probably die doing so, but that would set the demon universe in a fight for the throne, and that would mean a demon-free Earth for centuries. Or maybe decades, at least. You put your hand on your sword and felt all the demons around you tense. The king looked down on you and smiled.

N1: worrying for your life?

(y/n): No.

It was a plain statement, just the truth. You were just a hunter, and no one would miss you. Anyway, you were a lost case, a heartless machine. No one would mourn. You'll be replaced. Like everyone. Your life meant nothing, didn't even worth the title of "life".

You attacked the demon swiftly, years of training in one movement. The demon stepped aside, nearly getting killed. You quickly turned on your feet, your sword slashing the air. Despite it's weight, you were swinging it like it was light as a feather. You countered the demon's attack with your blade, the horrendous claws stopping a few centimeters away from your face. That was near. The demon was strong, maybe more than you. You wee the first to draw blood as you cut the arm of the king. The superior look in the demon's face didn't change. You accelerated your attacks, a lethal dance. You were about to rip the demon's throat when the king caught the sword with his bare hands. Dark, thick blood poured from the demon's wounds. You pushed harder on the blade, when you saw the red blood on the ground. A quick glance to yourself made you realized you had been touched by the demon. Deep wounds on your arms and torso, your shirt ripped in several places... You didn't feel the pain yet, but braced yourself against it. It suddenly hit you in waves, blurring your vision. You clenched your teeth to keep your stern facade. The demon was looking at you, satisfied. A hit on the back of your head knocked you down.

* * *

When you woke up, the pain was still there, burning every nerves. You shook your head to chase the dizziness. The demon had cheated. It was an honest fight, one on one and he had to make another demon knock you out. But after all, it was the King of demons, so it was to expect. You tried to move your hands, but found them tied above your head, a pair of shackle around your wrists. A chain attached them to the wall. At least, your wet clothes were still on you. You focused your eyes on the surroundings. You were in a cold cell. Behind the bars was a brightly lit hall. Everything was clean. You wondered why you were still alive.

You heard steps in the hall, and looking in the direction of the noises, you saw N1, standing in front of you behind the bars. The demon grinned and entered the cell. He crouched in front of you and stroked your blood soaked stomach.

N1: Well, well, look at this mess.

You glared at the demon. Pain was burning on your stomach.

N1: What a foolish thing to do, coming to me all alone. You thought you would have died, didn't you? What if you stayed alive?

(y/n): Kill me.

The demon laugh and ripped the shirt off your body.

N1: All this red suits you.

The demon licked your chest, following the fresh claw marks.

N1: You taste good. And I've never guessed angels could be this pretty.

He pulled you on his laps, stretching your arms until it was painful. He licked your slender neck in front of him. and his hands trailed down your sides until they rested on your tights. He leaned forward and bite your ear lobe. The hands clawed at the pants, ripping them in shreds.

N1: It would be a shame not enjoying your perfect body. Besides, maybe you'll learn your place.

The demon smashed you against the wall and turned you over. The king trusted into you, skipping the whole preparation step. You felt an excruciating pain, splitting you apart and ripping your inside.

(y/n): Ah... AAAAAAAAAAh!

You cried out in pain, tears freely flowing down your cheeks. Your fingers clenched into fists. You couldn't escape the pain and only your military training kept you conscious trough it, although you would have liked to give up into the blissful darkness. But no. You felt every stroke, every trusts inside you. The blood was everywhere. Flowing from your fresh wounds, from your abused hole and pounding in your head, blurring your vision.

(y/n): Guh...Ah!

N1 was biting your shoulders, adding more pain and blood. Your body started shaking, and your thoughts went numb with the pain. All you saw was red. You were longing for unconsciousness as the demon pounded in your tight ass. But you stayed awake. Feeling the pain burn you. N1 hand's turned into claws and opened new wounds, more and more. For the first time of your life, you really wanted to die.

(y/n): AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

You screamed in pain when the demon came in your churned up insides, the cum burning your internal wounds. You went limp against the wall, broken. Your wings were glowing faintly in your back. The demon retired himself and turned you on your back. He stroked your tear-stained cheek.

N1: Oh, so when you lose control on your body, you release your wings? They lost their light, am I right? Too much human interactions, I would guess. How sad is that? The very thing you protect has corrupted you.

He was mocking you and reminding you of the real reason you were still hunting. A strange phenomenon was turning demons and angels who stayed too long on Earth into humans. Stronger and smarter, but still mortal humans. One day, angels would be no longer needed to protect the Earth.

(y/n): So are you.

You forced the words out. You wouldn't let go without a fight. Not this time.

(y/n): Humans doesn't need our protection any longer. Conquering the Earth is pointless. Angels are becoming humans, as well as demons. We're no longer pure. Your great years are finished. Accept it; we're obsolete.

You were slapped hard enough to split your lips open.

N1: How would you know that? Aren't you still send on missions? Weren't you chasing after me, like in the past?

(y/n): It was a suicide mission. Right now, they're erasing everything I could have left. I do not exist any longer. They're going to sent a much stronger bunch of recruits to finish my job. I am an error in the program. The mistake in a perfect system.

You had discovered that long ago. You were too small for an angel. You guessed they had no one else to take and they had picked up the only body they could find to create an angel. You were also too human for their taste. Angels weren't suppose to have sexual needs and feelings. Weren't suppose to tolerate demons, even if that was the reason you had survived this long. Although it seems to also be your very demise...

You spit blood on the demon's face. The demon didn't seemed to mind and smiled.

N1: You never actually learned my power, did you?

You slowly shook your head. You never had the chance to know the power most demons kept hidden from everyone.

N1: I can erase memories. I could erase everything that just happened and doing it again.

Your worn out body froze. So that was your fate. Being used more and more. Until you died.

The demon kissed you and all faded to black.

* * *

When you woke up, the pain was still there, burning every nerves. You shook your head to chase the dizziness. The demon had cheated. It was an honest fight, one on one and he had to make another demon knock you out. But after all, it was the King of demons, so it was to expect. You tried to move your hands, but found them tied above your head, a pair of shackle around your wrists. A chain attached them to the wall. You stared at your naked body, seeing way more wounds than you thought you had. Some of them were already closed. For how long had you stayed here? You focused your eyes on the surroundings. You were in a cold cell. Behind the bars was a brightly lit hall. Everything was clean. You wondered why you were still alive.

You heard steps in the hall, and looking in the direction of the noises, You saw N1, standing in front of you. The demon grinned and entered the cell.

**BAD END**


	27. Chapter 27

**Leave**

You weren't strong enough to take down the demon by yourself. You would need backups for this mission. You bowed to the King, and turned on your heels. You left the park, walking back to the pension under the heavy rain. Your clothes were sticking to your skin but you didn't care. You felt like you had just escaped something worse than death.

You climbed the front stairs and entered the house. The dining room's light was open, and Mary-Ann was in the doorway, waiting for you with a towel. Your eyes widened in surprise. Why would she stay up that late for a client?

She walked to you and wrapped you up in the towel.

Mary-Ann: You look terrible. We left some food for you.

She dragged you in the dining room and sat you in front of a plate.

Mary-Ann: You should eat a bit, you're so small! I know the food is cold, but it should still be good.

(y/n): T-thank you.

You were startled by the kindness of the landlady. You grabbed the fork and slowly ate the food. You weren't really hungry, but the pleased smile on her face kept you eating. When you finished, she looked at you and smiled softly.

Mary-Ann: You look awful, dear...

She pulled you in a warm embrace. You were held tight against her large chest and you were only slightly taller than her. You didn't know what to do and awkwardly returned the hug. That was your official first time getting hugged. And it felt right. She was warm and comforting. You oddly felt safe, like you had nothing to worry about. And that was your first time too. You closed his eyes, calming your racing thoughts. After a moment she let you go and dried your hair.

Mary-Ann: Go to sleep now, the morning will come soon.

You left the dining room, feeling the warm gaze of the landlady on your back. In your room, you took off your clothes before dropping on the bed, drowning in a deep slumber.

When you woke up, it was past noon. The rain was still pouring outside. That reminded you of your mission. It wasn't the time to sleep in your bed like nothing was happening. You pulled the computer on your laps and opened the secret mail function, protected by ten different codes. You hesitated before writing your message to the Commander.

**Ask for Mian ( Go to chapter 50)  
**

**Ask for a team(Go to chapter 51)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**FRONT DOOR**

You pushed a couple of girls in your way and burst trough the front door. Before you could get away, two hands grabbed your arms and pulled you back inside. The tall guard was behind you. He dragged you back to the room you just left.

Blood was still everywhere, but a crowd of demons were here too, standing around the corpses. A young demon took a step closer. He was tall with dark hair.

Demon: By the sacred laws edicted thousands of years ago, you are now our property. You killed three demons who had done nothing to humans, angels or the universe.

The crowd behind the demon cheered in approvement. you were thrown on the floor. You quickly tried to stand up, but a kick to your ribs made you fall back on the floor. The demon was right. There was no way you could convince them from your innocence, and according to the laws, you were now an outlaw. More demons came closer. You felt hits all over the exposed parts of you body and you rolled up to protect at least your head. Nothing could save you from whatever the demons were planning to do and Heaven was probably erasing your datas, erasing the last traces of your existence.

**BAD END**


	29. Chapter 29

**BACK DOOR**

You pushed a tall demon and bursted out in the air. You immediately ran away, passing trough back alleys and sinister streets. You finally arrived to the residence.  
You climbed the stairs in silence and quietly opened the door.

Nothing could have prepared you to the sight that displayed before you. Roe was standing in the hall, with a murdering looks in his eyes. You stood back, a bit startled, but he grabbed your arms and pulled you inside.

Roe : Where the hell where you!? It's past midnight and I told Shoko I would keep an eye on you!

He took a step back and his eyes widened at the sight. your clothes were bloody from earlier, and many scratches were still bleeding. His face softened a bit and pushed you to the living room.

Roe: Take off your jacket. I won't be long.

He left towards the bathroom. You did as you were told, leaving your sword in the hall. Roe couldn't see it anyway. You sat on the couch and waited for Roe, who came shortly after. He sat beside you and helped you taking off your shirt. You wanted to tell him that your wounds were going to heal by themselves, but his concentrated looks as he was disinfecting them made you keep quiet.

Roe wrapped bandages around you torso and arms, and looked at his work. His gaze slide to your pants, and back to your face.

Roe: Don't tell me you have more wounds.

You shook your head. You could deal with the ones on your legs and rear. You thanked him and lift yourself from the couch. He stood beside you and looked at you with concerned face. You returned the look, puzzled.

You hadn't expect the next part where he hugged you, avoiding your injuries. You tensed, before letting the warmth and the comfort of it relax you. A light blush creep on your cheeks, for it was your first time actually receiving affection the human way. You didn't really knew what to do with your arms, and finally returned shyly the hug. for a couple of seconds, you forgot you were on a mission, that the whole Universe's faith was on you. For those small seconds, you melt in Roe's embrace.

When he stood back and let you go, you noticed a small blush on his cheeks. He walked past you, looking embarrassed. Just before the door from his room closed, you heard him ordering you not to stain the bed with your blood. You smiled and went in your room.

The next morning, the pain has faded and most of your wounds had healed. You picked up clean clothes and made your way to the kitchen. Roe was already up. He forcefully made you sat and aggressively put food in front of you.

Roe: EAT!

You chuckled a bit, and started eating. You kind of liked his aggressive affection and his manners of grandma. While eating, you made a point on your current situation. You were now an outlaw, with demons after your ass, but you had learned more about the Blue bar. The two possible destinations now were only the park and the campus.

**Go to Cumberbridge park (Go to chapter 52)  
**

**Go to Houston U. campus (Go to chapter 53)  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Demon**

(y/n): I'm a demon.

You turned to the other two sitting on the stairs.

(y/n): You should hide you horns, and you your claws. That's not very human-like.

The two quickly obeyed. They were still unsure about if you were really a demon of high rank or not.

Nat: You're new around here. Want me to show you the place?

You hesitated. It was a dangerous game. The demon was maybe N1, one of the strongest of all, as far as you knew. But you couldn't stop the act now.

(y/n): Sure.

Nat: There is a place, up North... It's quite popular. I could introduce you to the other demons of the town. It's called the Blue bar. You're up for it?

**Yes ( Go to chapter 54)  
**

**No (Go to chapter 55)  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Angel**

You smirked. It was no use to lie. You were a bad liar anyway.

(y/n): I'm an angel.

Nat didn't seem impressed. He just smiled and wave it away.

Nat: I've already guessed that. What are you doing here?

(y/n): I wouldn't be a professional if I was to tell you.

Nat: I thought every angels were liars and sneaky bastards.

(y/n): They are. But I'm straightforward.

Nat: I know the rumors about you. And they don't describe you as straight.

(y/n): Angels do not have sexual orientations. But I do admit I'm an exception.

Nat: If thats the case, would you mind having a date tonight?

**Accept **

**Decline**


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNINGS: Yaoi :33**

* * *

**Go outside with the demon**

The demon passed his arm around your shoulders and dragged you outside.

Demon: They won't do anything if you're with me.

Once they stepped in the street, the demon turned to you.

Demon: Can I ask what an angel is doing in a bar known for its demon population? Searching for an innocent victim?

(y/n) : None of you is actually innocent.

Demon: Neither are you. You didn't answer my question.

(y/n) : I was searching for someone. Tall, blue hair.

The demon smiled and leaned forward to stare into your eyes.

Demon: Is that me?

The dark hair of the demon had a slight blue reflect and he was indeed tall. A sparkle of interest lit your eyes.

(y/n) : Maaaaybe?

You felt playful. After a short silence, the demon's smile widened.

Demon: You're not bad, for an angel... You're small, thought.

(y/n): You're the one who's tall. And you're pretty good-looking too, for a demon.

The demon's hands gripped your waist and bring you closer.

Demon: Does that mean I can have a go?

You smirked and grabbed the demon's collar. You placed an open-mouthed kiss on the demon's lips. Your mission could wait a bit. You heard the other chuckling darkly against your mouth. You broke the kiss and felt the hot breath of the taller man on your wet lips.

Demon : I'll take that as a yes.

The demon dragged you in a nearby alley and slammed you against the wall. Your sword was painfully digging in your back, and you let it drop on the concrete floor. The demon attacked your lips forcefully. He lightly bit your bottom lips you opened your mouth. Your hands went under the demon's shirt and explored the well-built chest in front of you. Well, you were lucky. The demon's hands were doing the same and you could feel the equally satisfied grin of the other man. Slipping his mouth to your neck and collarbone, the demon bite your soft skin.

(y/n) : Ngh...

A faint moan escaped your mouth when the demon accidentally nibbled on a sensitive spot. The demon's hand palmed your crotch, making you softly gasp. It annoyed you that the demon took everything in control, so you dropped to the ground, facing the demon's crotch. The bulge straining the jeans was freed, and the demon groaned above you. Your eyes caught a full view of the demon's pubic hair, and you smirked in satisfaction. It was blue as a summer sky. Could this careless demon really be the one you were searching for? You took the demon's member in your mouth, giving it a small lick. You started working on it, and felt satisfied when the demon clenched his hands in your hair and moaned. After a moment, you felt neglected and willingly followed the movement when the demon pulled you away to bring you to his lips, tasting himself on your lips. You kissed hungrily, fighting for dominance. You gave in, still playful. The demon picked something from his pocket and unzipped your pants. He slipped them along with your boxers down your tights. The taller man picked you up, your legs clenching around his waist. He teased your entrance with lube covered fingers, before slipping one in.

(y/n) : Ah!

The gasp slipped trough your lips, and you bit the broad shoulder in front of you to shut yourself, stopping the little moans threatening to escape. You didn't want anyone to walk on you right now. The demon add more fingers, preparing you quickly. He was eager and definitively impatient. Yourself, you could feel your neglected erection twitch each time the demon brushed near your prostate.

(y/n) : I...am ready.

You panted in the demon's ear, unable to wait any longer. The demon took his fingers out, and replaced them by his member. You throw your head back, inhaling sharply. It wasn't exactly painful, but it burned a little. The demon bit your shoulder to distract you while he started pounding into your tight heat. It was rough and fast, just like you liked. Your back was arching on the hard wall, leaving scratches on your skin as your dick was rubbing on the other man's stomach, bringing you closer to climax each time. When the demon hit your prostate, your body jolted, pleasure surging in you.

Demon : Ngh...

He could feel your tight wall clenching around him, and he accelerated to feel you even more. He pounded in that bundle of nerves, causing you to release both your wings and cum. The light emitted by the wings lit the face of the demon as he came deep inside you. You stayed silent for a short moment, recovering from the high of your orgasms. You caught your breath quickly, having a military training. You gripped the man's shoulders and the demon got the message, letting you gently fall to the ground on your wobbly feet. You both adjusted your clothes and shared a glance.

Demon : Well, you changed my mind about angels. I tough they were all bullies, douches and stick-in-the-mud.

(y/n) : Most of them are, tough.

Demon : Pretty wings, by the way.

You blushed a bit. You hid your wings. It was something you would need working on, because you couldn't let your wings free themselves each time you had an orgasm. That was embarrassing.

Demon : What's your name?

(y/n) : Its (y/n).

The demon's eyes widened. Then narrowed as he smirked.

Demon : If someone had told me I would have sex with the « great » (y/n), I wouldn't have believed them.

You could feel the mockery in the demon's tone, but shrugged it off.

(y/n) : You shouldn't be the one to have all the fun. What's yours?

Demon : Oh, not as famous as yours. I'm Nat.

You remembered seeing the file of that demon. He had nothing to do with the present mission, but it was still nice to finally meet him in person.

Nat : Oh, and If you ever want to come to the Blue bar, again, don't bring your sword.

(y/n) : Alright.

You waved good-bye and left the alley. You felt happy and relax. You needed that.

When you arrived at the Myosotis pension, every lights were out. You climbed the stairs in silence, going to your room. You undressed and washed yourself a bit, tough you would need a shower tomorrow. You went to sleep, quite tired of your long night.

The morning sun woke you up, and you sat, a bit sore after yesterday's... activities. You were tired, and you could feel the many little scratches in your back. It would heal in no time, but for now, all you wanted was a shower. You dressed in clean clothes, grabbed your towel and soap in your bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. You stepped in an empty shower. You felt refreshed when the water washed all that was remaining of cum or blood you had on you. You washed your hair and body, before stopping the water. The sound of water didn't stop tough, and you assumed the other resident was still here. You dried yourself and patched the bites mark on your shoulders.

You left the place and returned to your room. The hour on the clock in the room showed 7:55 am. You hadn't slept for long.

The tough of a breakfast made you go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other residents. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different. You sat with the others and served yourself a small portion. You didn't like to eat much. You met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Weren't you a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, you sat on your bed, opening the computer again. You now had more information on the bar, but you needed more to find that demon. You hesitated on the direction to take.

**Go to Cumberbridge Park  
**

**Go to Houston U. campus  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Brush him off**

You brushed the annoying demon's hand off your shoulder and step outside. The fresh air cleared your clouded brain from the remaining of the bar's fumes. You couldn't care less about the crushed ego of that demon. You started walking back to the pension, when you heard steps behind you. Your hand went to the sword in your back. Maybe you were followed. You continued like you heard nothing. When you made sure someone was following you, you sharply took a turn then waited for the stalker to turn the corner.

A man with white hair turned the corner, a fierce look on his face. The demon was pushed against the wall, a sword digging in his neck. You leaned closer to the demon's ear.

(y/n): Tell me, is that something you enjoy doing?

The demon was startled, staring into your eyes, completely under your control. As the demon said nothing, you released your grip a bit.

(y/n): Well, I wouldn't want a filthy demon following me. Mind dropping the stalking? I would appreciate a nice quiet walk, and I'm not planning on killing tonight.

You let the demon go, the latter still being in a state of shock. Last he thing he expected was his prey turning on him like that.

(y/n): Thank you.

You left the dark street, walking further into the labyrinth of alleys. You kept your guard up, and for the rest of the way, no demon was behind.

When you arrived at the pension, every light was out, the whole place asleep. You climbed the stairs in silence, unlocking the door quietly. You let himself fall on the bed, exhausted. You reluctantly undressed, slipping under the covers.

The morning sun woke you up. You were tired and all you wanted was a shower. You dressed in clean clothes, grabbed your towel and soap in your bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. You stepped in an empty shower. You felt refreshed when the water washed all that was remaining of the bar's smell. You washed your hair and body, before stopping the water.

You dried yourself and left the place to return to your room. The hour on the clock in the room showed 7:55 am. You hadn't slept for long.

The tough of a breakfast made you go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different. You sat with the others and served yourself a small portion. You didn't like to eat much. You met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Weren't you a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, you sat on your bed, opening the computer again. You now had more information on the bar, but you still needed more to find that demon. You hesitated on the direction to take next.

**Go to Cumberbridge Park  
**

**Go to Houston U. campus  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Demon**

(y/n): I'm a demon.

You turned to the other two sitting on the stairs.

(y/n): You should hide you horns, and you your claws. That's not very human-like.

The two quickly obeyed. They were still unsure about if you were really a demon of high rank or not.

Nat: You're new around here. Want me to show you the place?

You hesitated. It was a dangerous game. The demon was maybe N1, one of the strongest of all, as far as you knew. But you couldn't stop the act now.

(y/n): Sure.

Nat: There is a place, up North... It's quite popular. I could introduce you to the other demons of the town. It's called the Blue bar. You're up for it?

**Yes**

**No**


	35. Chapter 35

**Angel**

You smirked. It was no use to lie. You were a bad liar anyway.

(y/n): I'm an angel.

Nat didn't seem impressed. He just smiled and wave it away.

Nat: I've already guessed that. What are you doing here?

(y/n): I wouldn't be a professional if I was to tell you.

Nat: I thought every angels were liars and sneaky bastards.

(y/n): They are. But I'm straightforward.

Nat: I know the rumors about you. And they don't describe you as straight.

(y/n): Angels do not have sexual orientations. But I do admit I'm an exception.

Nat: In that case, would you mind having a date tonight?

**Accept **

**Decline**


	36. Chapter 36

**WARNINGS: Yaoi :33**

* * *

**Go outside with the demon**

The demon passed his arm around your shoulders and dragged you outside.

Demon: They won't do anything if you're with me.

Once they stepped in the street, the demon turned to you.

Demon: Can I ask what an angel is doing in a bar known for its demon population? Searching for an innocent victim?

(y/n) : None of you is actually innocent.

Demon: Neither are you. You didn't answer my question.

(y/n) : I was searching for someone. Tall, blue hair.

The demon smiled and leaned forward to stare into your eyes.

Demon: Is that me?

The dark hair of the demon had a slight blue reflect and he was indeed tall. A sparkle of interest lit your eyes.

(y/n) : Maaaaybe?

You felt playful. After a short silence, the demon's smile widened.

Demon: You're not bad, for an angel... You're small, thought.

(y/n): You're the one who's tall. And you're pretty good-looking too, for a demon.

The demon's hands gripped your waist and bring you closer.

Demon: Does that mean I can have a go?

You smirked and grabbed the demon's collar. You placed an open-mouthed kiss on the demon's lips. Your mission could wait a bit. You heard the other chuckling darkly against your mouth. You broke the kiss and felt the hot breath of the taller man on your wet lips.

Demon : I'll take that as a yes.

The demon dragged you in a nearby alley and slammed you against the wall. Your sword was painfully digging in your back, and you let it drop on the concrete floor. The demon attacked your lips forcefully. He lightly bit your bottom lips you opened your mouth. Your hands went under the demon's shirt and explored the well-built chest in front of you. Well, you were lucky. The demon's hands were doing the same and you could feel the equally satisfied grin of the other man. Slipping his mouth to your neck and collarbone, the demon bite your soft skin.

(y/n) : Ngh...

A faint moan escaped your mouth when the demon accidentally nibbled on a sensitive spot. The demon's hand palmed your crotch, making you softly gasp. It annoyed you that the demon took everything in control, so you dropped to the ground, facing the demon's crotch. The bulge straining the jeans was freed, and the demon groaned above you. Your eyes caught a full view of the demon's pubic hair, and you smirked in satisfaction. It was blue as a summer sky. Could this careless demon really be the one you were searching for? You took the demon's member in your mouth, giving it a small lick. You started working on it, and felt satisfied when the demon clenched his hands in your hair and moaned. After a moment, you felt neglected and willingly followed the movement when the demon pulled you away to bring you to his lips, tasting himself on your lips. You kissed hungrily, fighting for dominance. You gave in, still playful. The demon picked something from his pocket and unzipped your pants. He slipped them along with your boxers down your tights. The taller man picked you up, your legs clenching around his waist. He teased your entrance with lube covered fingers, before slipping one in.

(y/n) : Ah!

The gasp slipped trough your lips, and you bit the broad shoulder in front of you to shut yourself, stopping the little moans threatening to escape. You didn't want anyone to walk on you right now. The demon add more fingers, preparing you quickly. He was eager and definitively impatient. Yourself, you could feel your neglected erection twitch each time the demon brushed near your prostate.

(y/n) : I...am ready.

You panted in the demon's ear, unable to wait any longer. The demon took his fingers out, and replaced them by his member. You throw your head back, inhaling sharply. It wasn't exactly painful, but it burned a little. The demon bit your shoulder to distract you while he started pounding into your tight heat. It was rough and fast, just like you liked. Your back was arching on the hard wall, leaving scratches on your skin as your dick was rubbing on the other man's stomach, bringing you closer to climax each time. When the demon hit your prostate, your body jolted, pleasure surging in you.

Demon : Ngh...

He could feel your tight wall clenching around him, and he accelerated to feel you even more. He pounded in that bundle of nerves, causing you to release both your wings and cum. The light emitted by the wings lit the face of the demon as he came deep inside you. You stayed silent for a short moment, recovering from the high of your orgasms. You caught your breath quickly, having a military training. You gripped the man's shoulders and the demon got the message, letting you gently fall to the ground on your wobbly feet. You both adjusted your clothes and shared a glance.

Demon : Well, you changed my mind about angels. I tough they were all bullies, douches and stick-in-the-mud.

(y/n) : Most of them are, tough.

Demon : Pretty wings, by the way.

You blushed a bit. You hid your wings. It was something you would need working on, because you couldn't let your wings free themselves each time you had an orgasm. That was embarrassing.

Demon : What's your name?

(y/n) : Its (y/n).

The demon's eyes widened. Then narrowed as he smirked.

Demon : If someone had told me I would have sex with the « great » (y/n), I wouldn't have believed them.

You could feel the mockery in the demon's tone, but shrugged it off.

(y/n) : You shouldn't be the one to have all the fun. What's yours?

Demon : Oh, not as famous as yours. I'm Nat.

You remembered seeing the file of that demon. He had nothing to do with the present mission, but it was still nice to finally meet him in person.

Nat : Oh, and If you ever want to come to the Blue bar, again, don't bring your sword.

(y/n) : Alright.

You waved good-bye and left the alley. You felt happy and relax. You needed that.

When you arrived at the Myosotis pension, every lights were out. You climbed the stairs in silence, going to your room. You undressed and washed yourself a bit, tough you would need a shower tomorrow. You went to sleep, quite tired of your long night.

The morning sun woke you up, and you sat, a bit sore after yesterday's... activities. You were tired, and you could feel the many little scratches in your back. It would heal in no time, but for now, all you wanted was a shower. You dressed in clean clothes, grabbed your towel and soap in your bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. You stepped in an empty shower. You felt refreshed when the water washed all that was remaining of cum or blood you had on you. You washed your hair and body, before stopping the water. You dried yourself and patched the bites mark on your shoulders.

You left the place and returned to your room. The hour on the clock in the room showed 7:55 am. You hadn't slept for long.

The tough of a breakfast made you go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other residents. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different. You sat with the others and served yourself a small portion. You didn't like to eat much. You met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Weren't you a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, you sat on your bed, opening the computer again. You now had more information on the bar, but you needed more to find that demon. You hesitated on the direction to take.

**Go to Cumberbridge Park  
**

**Go to Houston U. campus**


	37. Chapter 37

**Brush him off**

You brushed the annoying demon's hand off your shoulder and step outside. The fresh air cleared your clouded brain from the remaining of the bar's fumes. You couldn't care less about the crushed ego of that demon. You started walking back to the pension, when you heard steps behind you. Your hand went to the sword in your back. Maybe you were followed. You continued like you heard nothing. When you made sure someone was following you, you sharply took a turn then waited for the stalker to turn the corner.

A man with white hair turned the corner, a fierce look on his face. The demon was pushed against the wall, a sword digging in his neck. You leaned closer to the demon's ear.

(y/n): Tell me, is that something you enjoy doing?

The demon was startled, staring into your eyes, completely under your control. As the demon said nothing, you released your grip a bit.

(y/n): Well, I wouldn't want a filthy demon following me. Mind dropping the stalking? I would appreciate a nice quiet walk, and I'm not planning on killing tonight.

You let the demon go, the latter still being in a state of shock. Last he thing he expected was his prey turning on him like that.

(y/n): Thank you.

You left the dark street, walking further into the labyrinth of alleys. You kept your guard up, and for the rest of the way, no demon was behind.

When you arrived at the pension, every light was out, the whole place asleep. You climbed the stairs in silence, unlocking the door quietly. You let himself fall on the bed, exhausted. You reluctantly undressed, slipping under the covers.

The morning sun, clouded, woke you up. You were tired and all you wanted was a shower. You dressed in clean clothes, grabbed your towel and soap in your bag and walked to the bathroom.

Inside, it was steamy. The other resident on the same floor had probably took his shower not long ago. You stepped in an empty shower. You felt refreshed when the water washed all that was remaining of the bar's smell. You washed your hair and body, before stopping the water.

You dried yourself and left the place to return to your room. The hour on the clock in the room showed 7:55 am. You hadn't slept for long.

The tough of a breakfast made you go in the dining room, to find the room already occupied by the other clients. Many plates were on the table, each of them with something different. You sat with the others and served yourself a small portion. You didn't like to eat much. You met the gaze of the landlady and once again, felt her disapprobation. That was becoming annoying. Weren't you a normal customer, paying for a room, and not for her opinion?

Later, you sat on your bed, opening the computer again. You now had more information on the bar, but you still needed more to find that demon. You hesitated on the direction to take next.

**Go to Cumberbridge Park  
**

**Go to Houston U. campus**


	38. Chapter 38

**Demon**

(y/n): I'm a demon.

You turned to the other two sitting on the stairs.

(y/n): You should hide you horns, and you your claws. That's not very human-like.

The two quickly obeyed. They were still unsure about if you were really a demon of high rank or not.

Nat: You're new around here. Want me to show you the place?

You hesitated. It was a dangerous game. The demon was maybe N1, one of the strongest of all, as far as you knew. But you couldn't stop the act now.

(y/n): Sure.

Nat: There is a place, up North... It's quite popular. I could introduce you to the other demons of the town. It's called the Blue bar. You're up for it?

**Yes**

**No**

* * *

**I feel like I should be honest with all of you: I was about to drop this story. But a very insisting reviewer (and thanks about that) kind of pushed me back on track. **

**These two chapter are for Akira, the guest who made them happen ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Angel**

You smirked. It was no use to lie. You were a bad liar anyway.

(y/n): I'm an angel.

Nat didn't seem impressed. He just smiled and wave it away.

Nat: I've already guessed that. What are you doing here?

(y/n): I wouldn't be a professional if I was to tell you.

Nat: I thought every angels were liars and sneaky bastards.

(y/n): They are. But I'm straightforward.

Nat: I know the rumors about you. And they don't describe you as straight.

(y/n): Angels do not have sexual orientations. But I do admit I'm an exception.

Nat: in that case, would you mind having a date tonight?

**Accept**

**Decline**

* * *

**I feel like I should be honest with all of you: I was about to drop this story. But a very insisting reviewer (and thanks about that) kind of pushed me back on track. **

**These two chapter are for Akira, the guest who made them happen ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Go to Cumberbridge Park**

You closed the laptop and picked up your sword. As you left the mansion, the landlady gave you a warm smile when you passed in front of her. You smiled back and started walking to the Park. It was really close to the pension.

The park was a nice place, quite big, with two playgrounds, a lake in the middle and a small zoo. In the middle was a small hill, high enough to provide a nice view of the park. You climbed the stone road to the top effortlessly and looked around. From where you were, you could see the meeting point of the local demons, a fountain with a demonic figure. It was ironic and you had the slight feeling it was the exact reason why it had been chosen. Some demon had a sense of humour after all. You let yourself fall to the ground on the soft grass. The night was still far away and you had time before having to deal with demons. The energy your body spent on healing had tired it and you let yourself drown in a light slumber.

* * *

A shadow covered your face and you struggled to open your eyes. Something was in front of your face. You tried to reach it and push it away, but your hand just landed flat on a warm surface. Your eyes slowly opened and you found yourself starring in a pair of golden eyes. A blue halo was around the man's face. You felt soft lips lands on yours.

* * *

you woke up suddenly. The sun was slowly setting, red and orange ray illuminating the quiet park trough the dark clouds. You felt like you had a dream, which was weird, because you never dreamt before. Something angels couldn't do. You shook your head and rubbed your eyes. You walked to the fountain, before seeing a nearby tree. In few movements he climbed it, sitting yourself quite comfortably. You were ready to have a long wait, if that was to happen.

The stars were masked by clouds and the scenery was eery. The hours had passed slowly and you were ready to leave when a man walked to the fountain. He had no shirt on and a large tattoo on his back. When the moon showed its face, the light revealed the blue color of the demon's hair. It was a short moment before other demons walked to the fountain, respectfully bowing before the tall figure of the man. They released their true forms, one of the rare form of politeness showed by demons. It was only when a small crowd was gathered that who you tought was N1 let his wings out. At that moment, a heavy rain started. If you had any doubt on the identity of the demon, they were all blow away this instant. You had found your prey.

When N1's eyes landed on where you were hiding, you knew you were discovered. The smirk on the demon's face made it obvious. You jumped off the tree gracefully and stood there, staring into the golden eyes of the demon. That reminded you of something, but you couldn't make it out. The demon walked to you.

N1: If you have the intention of crashing this meeting, have at least the decency to be polite.

You released your wings, respecting the wish of the demon and lightning the faces around you. N1 had a deep voice, used to commending an army and ordering slaves. By the respect showing in the demons around them and the way they obeyed him, he couldn't be anyone else but the king of demons himself. Well, that was unexpected.

**Stay  
**

**Leave **


	41. Chapter 41

**Go to Houston U. campus**

It was still too early to go. You pushed back your computer and tried to gain some sleep before being completely sleep deprived before the end of the mission. You went on the bed and dozed off.

You woke up when someone knock at the door. You stood up, a bit dizzy from your nap and opened the door. The hall was empty, but the door of the other resident, on the other side of the hall, was closing. You shrugged it off, figuring the guy wanted something but got shy. You looked at the hour. It would be lunchtime in a few minutes now, and if you left now, you could catch the time when the students would be all out.

You walked out of the pension, your jacket on your back. You had left your sword behind. It was a long walk, but you enjoyed the soft breeze.

When you arrived, the place was crowded by students enjoying the warm temperature. Your trained eyes could see the demons in the campus. A bunch of them were sitting on an old church's steps. Two of them had forgotten to hide their claws or horns. These two were real newbies. You walked to them, a smile on your face.

As you walked nearer, you noticed one of them, with black hair and blue eyes. You weren't sure, but he looked like Nat. It wasn't very well lit, in that alley, last night... When the demon looked at you and smiled, you knew you weren't mistaken.

Nat: Hey, nice to see you.

(y/n): Hi. Nice to see you too.

Nat: What brings you here?

(y/n): You.

You were joking, a smile on your face. Nat stood up and walked to you.

Nat: Still didn't get enough after last night?

The demon winked, fooling around.

(y/n): In fact, I'm searching for a tall demon with blue hair whose name is not Nat.

Nat: Already cheating on me?

He was still joking, but he seemed a bit troubled.

(y/n): Totally. Something's wrong?

You changed your tone in the middle of the sentence. Something was clearly off with the demon.

Nat: If I was you, I would drop the chase. That's bigger than anything you've done before.

(y/n): How would you know?

Nat: Because our king has never been defeated.

He let a moment for the information to sink in. You slowly blink when the information reached your brain.

(y/n): So that's who he is?

Nat: I didn't say anything.

(y/n): Alright.

You knew when to stop asking questions. As you walked away, you bumped into a broad chest. You look up to apologize, but faced N1 instead. You backed off in shock, but was grabbed by the shoulders. The demon kissed you.

* * *

You left the campus to return to the mansion. You shook your head. You had a strange feeling. Like you had a daydream. You walked to the mansion, only noticing the clouds in the sky when you looked up while climbing the stairs.

Inside, it was calm. Everyone was apparently out. You went back to your room and sat on the bed. From what you had gathered, that demon would probably be at Cumberbridge park this night. You wondered whether or not ask for help.

**Go alone**

**Ask for help**


	42. Chapter 42

**CUMBERBRIDGE PARK**

You closed the laptop and picked up your sword. As you left the mansion, the landlady gave you a warm smile when you passed in front of her. You smiled back and started walking to the Park. It was really close to the pension.

The park was a nice place, quite big, with two playgrounds, a lake in the middle and a small zoo. In the middle was a small hill, high enough to provide a nice view of the park. You climbed the stone road to the top effortlessly and looked around. From where you were, you could see the meeting point of the local demons, a fountain with a demonic figure. It was ironic and you had the slight feeling it was the exact reason why it had been chosen. Some demon had a sense of humor after all. You let yourself fall to the ground on the soft grass. The night was still far away and you had time before having to deal with demons. The energy your body spent on healing had tired it and you let yourself drown in a light slumber.

* * *

A shadow covered your face and you struggled to open your eyes. Something was in front of your face. You tried to reach it and push it away, but your hand just landed flat on a warm surface. Your eyes slowly opened and you found yourself starring in a pair of golden eyes. A blue halo was around the man's face. You felt soft lips lands on yours.

* * *

You woke up suddenly. The sun was slowly setting, red and orange ray illuminating the quiet park trough the dark clouds. You felt like you had a dream, which was weird, because you never had a dream before. Something angels couldn't do. You shook your head and rubbed your eyes. You walked to the fountain, before seeing a nearby tree. In few movements he climbed it, sitting yourself quite comfortably. You were ready to have a long wait, if that was to happen.

The stars were bright. The hours had passed slowly and you were ready to leave when a man walked to the fountain. He had no shirt on and a large tattoo on his back. When the moon showed its face, the light revealed the blue color of the demon's hair. It was a short moment before other demons walked to the fountain, respectfully bowing before the tall figure of the man. They released their true forms, one of the rare form of politeness showed by demons. It was only when a small crowd was gathered that who you thought was N1 let his wings out. At that moment, a heavy rain started. If you had any doubt on the identity of the demon, they were all blow away this instant. You had found your prey.

When N1's eyes landed on where you were hiding, you knew you were discovered. The smirk on the demon's face made it obvious. You jumped off the tree gracefully and stood there, staring into the golden eyes of the demon. That reminded you of something, but you couldn't make it out. The demon walked to you.

N1: If you have the intention of crashing this meeting, have at least the decency to be polite.

You released your wings, respecting the wish of the demon and lightning the faces around you. N1 had a deep voice, used to commending an army and ordering slaves. By the respect showing in the demons around them and the way they obeyed him, he couldn't be anyone else but the King of demons himself. Well, that was unexpected.

**Stay  
**

**Leave**


	43. Chapter 43

**HOUSTON U. CAMPUS**

It was still too early to go. You pushed back your computer and tried to gain some sleep before being completely sleep deprived before the end of the mission. You went on the bed and dozed off.

You woke up when someone knock at the door. You stood up, a bit dizzy from your nap and opened the door. The hall was empty, but the door of the other resident, on the other side of the hall, was closing. You shrugged it off, figuring the guy wanted something but got shy. You looked at the hour. It would be lunchtime in a few minutes now, and if you left now, you could catch the time when the students would be all out.

You walked out of the pension, your jacket on your back. You had left your sword behind. It was a long walk, but you enjoyed the soft breeze.

When you arrived, the place was crowded by students enjoying the warm temperature. Your trained eyes spotted the demons in the campus. A bunch of them were sitting on an old church's steps. Two of them had forgotten to hide their claws or horns. These two were real newbies. You walked to them, a smile on your face.

You stood in front of them and studied them a bit.

(y/n): You are not passing as exactly discrete. I think you have forgotten some pieces of your anatomies.

The two demons started at each other and quickly hide the incriminating body parts. They were puzzled, as you pretty much looked like a human but still managed to notice their demoniac natures.

Demon: Are you a demon?

You were tempted to lie, but before you did, a taller demon behind the two stood up and walked to you.

Tall demon: Tch. Who do you think you are, angel boy. We're all clean and in safe ground. Go search for prey elsewhere. Like... at the Blue bar, maybe.

You suddenly recognized his voice. He was the demon of yesterday, the one you had turned off. He looked not pleased at all of your presence. You frown and step back a bit.

It was no use pushing buttons and asking questions. The tall demon would just turn you down.

As you walked away, you bumped into a broad chest. You look up to apologize and got startled by the man's height. You were even more puzzled when the blue-haired man took your chin in his hand and kissed you.

* * *

You left the campus to return to the mansion. You shook your head. You had a strange feeling. Like you had a daydream. You walked to the mansion, only noticing the clouds in the sky when you looked up while climbing the stairs.

Inside, it was calm. Everyone was apparently out. You went back to your room and sat on the bed. You felt a little bit discouraged. The researches you did as not lead to something, and you were feeling like your only way of succeeding was to ask for help. It would hurt your pride, but maybe save Heaven. But you could still try one more thing.

**Ask for help**

**Go to Cumberbridge Park**


	44. Chapter 44

**MIAN**

You wrote a short mail, keeping it simple. About your choice, you knew you could work better with Mian. Even if you were far from a beginner at hunting, you never hunted with a partner and it was a first time to get over with now.

The reply came quickly and you smiled. They had agreed to pair you up with the other angels, as long as the mission was accomplished. The meeting point was set at the nearest church. As much as angels mocked demon's sense of humor, you thought they weren't better.

You looked outside and watched the rain fall. You got up and dressed up to go outside. The meeting was really soon and you preferred to be earlier at the rendezvous.

When you stepped outside, puddles were covering the ground, changing the quiet street into a lake. You playfully jumped between them, your sword bouncing on your back. It was an aspect of Earth you really liked. The different temperatures, the way how a single street could have many faces depending on the sky's mood...

As you walked to the church, an uneasy feeling made its way to your brain. Why would it take so short time for Mian to get there if you had been dropped a the same place and had taken more or less a day to arrive to the city? Had the Commander decided to drop the hunter much closer due to urgency? Or was your drop out intentionally far away for a reason you didn't know? The "accident" that happened was it planned? Were you pushing the paranoia too far?

You were pondering the questions in your head when you arrived to the church. Mian wasn't there and you stood under the ledge of the roof, keeping as dry as possible.

A cracking sound above your head made you look up. Your eyes widened when you noticed a huge gargoyle falling directly towards you.

**Go to the right**

**Go to the left**


	45. Chapter 45

**TEAM**

You wrote a short message, pushing your pride aside to ask for help. You didn't care about who was going to come, but you couldn't continue the mission by yourself.

The reply came quickly. You had a meeting point set to the city's nearest church in half an hour. It was still raining outside but you could deal with that. You dressed up to go outside and went downstairs.

When you stepped outside, puddles were covering the ground, changing the quiet street into a lake. You playfully jumped between them, your sword bouncing on your back. It was an aspect of Earth you really liked. The different temperatures, the way how a single street could have many faces depending on the sky's mood...

As you walked to the church, an uneasy feeling made its way to your brain. Why would it take so short for the other angels to get there if you had been dropped a the same place and had taken more or less a day to arrive to the city? Had the Commander decided to drop the hunters much closer due to urgency? Or was your drop out intentionally far away for a reason you didn't know? The "accident" that happened on the way was it planned? Were you pushing the paranoia too far?

You were pondering the questions in your head when you arrived to the church. The team wasn't there and you stood under the ledge of the roof, keeping as dry as possible.

You saw them arrive by the left side, looking grumpy and drenched in rain. The smile you had faltered when you noticed the identity of one of the hunter. He was the newbie who had bullied you in the changing room. It seemed like age ago, but still was apparently fresh in the recruit's memory, as he came closer and glared at you.

Recruit: The commander put me in charge of the new-formed team.

You frowned in disbelief. Those recruits had next to none experiences on the field and tough they could direct a group? You pondered whether taking or not the commands.

**Take command**

**Leave it to the recruit**


	46. Chapter 46

**Go to Cumberbridge park  
**

You decided that the best way to go was seeing the demons by yourself. You yawned, your nearly sleepless night pushing you down on your bed. You lazily undressed before taking a nap.

When you woke up, your stomach growled. The breakfast was now long behind you. Stretching, you looked outside, to see the clouds covering the sky. Your hunger made you move out of bed. Lunches were not given at the pension, so you had to go out to grab a bit of food. You put some clothes on, before going out. As you left the pension, you felt a gaze on your back. When you turned, you saw the curtains of the office close. That landlady was starting to piss you off.

You walked toward the park. Before going in, you went to a nearby convenience store. As you were looking over the different prepared meals offered, you noticed a familiar figure. The man was turning his back to you, but you could recognize that back anywhere. You never forgot a face... or a body shape. You hesitated calling out or not.

**Call out**

**Stay Quiet**


	47. Chapter 47

**Go to Houston U. Campus**

You decided you still hadn't enough information on the demon you were hunting. More would not hurt. Your nearly sleepless night made itself remembered at that moment, making you drowsy. You lazily undressed and took a nap.

When you woke up, it was past lunch time, but not evening yet. You had missed the time were all the students would be out, but maybe you could catch the end of classes. You dressed up, before heading out. As you left the pension, you felt a gaze on your back. When you turned, you saw the curtains of the office close. That landlady was starting to piss you off.

It was a long walk, and you wondered about taking the subway next time. But you finally arrived to the campus, in time to see plenty of young adults leaving the grounds, or hanging out in small groups. The ominous clouds above your head gave a gloomy ambiance to the place. As you walked trough the crowd, you noticed a church. It was a part of the university, with residences inside of it instead of an actual chapel. You saw a couple of demons sitting on the stairs, and a familiar figure among them. You walked closer, meeting the gaze of Nat. He smiled, standing up.

Nat: Sup. Haven't got enough after last night?

You smiled, sexual undertone laced in your voice.

(y/n): Exactly. I had dreams of more all night.

Nat: What night? It was something like 5 am when you left.

He smiled, joking along.

(y/n): All day then? Never mind that, I'm still searching for someone, and sorry to say you are not that man.

Nat: Aw, already cheating on me?

(y/n): Damn right.

Nat: Can't it wait one more night?

The innuendo was clear. You felt good enough for another round, and Nat was not bad at all.

**Accept **

**Decline**


	48. Chapter 48

**Go to Cumberbridge park**

You decided that the best way to go was seeing the demons by yourself. You yawned, your nearly sleepless night pushing you down on your bed. You lazily undressed before taking a nap.

When you woke up, your stomach growled. The breakfast was now long behind you. Stretching, you looked outside, to see the clouds covering the sky. Your hunger made you move out of bed. Lunches were not given at the pension, so you had to go out to grab a bit of food. You put some clothes on, before going out. As you left the pension, you felt a gaze on your back. When you turned, you saw the curtains of the office close. That landlady was starting to piss you off.

You walked toward the park. Before going in, you went to a nearby convenience store. As you were looking over the different prepared meals offered, you noticed a familiar figure. The man was turning his back to you, but you could recognize that back anywhere. You never forgot a face... or a body shape. You hesitated calling out or not.

**Call out**

**Stay Quiet**


	49. Chapter 49

**Go to Houston U. Campus**

You decided you still hadn't enough information on the demon you were hunting. More would not hurt. Your nearly sleepless night made itself remembered at that moment, making you drowsy. You lazily undressed and took a nap.

When you woke up, it was past lunch time, but not evening yet. You had missed the time were all the students would be out, but maybe you could catch the end of classes. You dressed up, before heading out. As you left the pension, you felt a gaze on your back. When you turned, you saw the curtains of the office close. That landlady was starting to piss you off.

It was a long walk, and you wondered about taking the subway next time. But you finally arrived to the campus, in time to see plenty of young adults leaving the grounds, or hanging out in small groups. The ominous clouds above your head gave a gloomy ambiance to the place. As you walked trough the crowd, you noticed a church. It was a part of the university, with residences inside of it instead of an actual chapel. You saw a couple of demons sitting on the stairs, and decided to go and interrogate them.

As you get closer, one of them noticed you and glare. You wondered why, since you never saw him. And you never forgot a face. But you understood why when he stood up, still glaring.

Demon: I thought I said angels bitches weren't really welcome into this town.

He was the demon from last night, the one you had left behind. You noted the other one, the demon who followed you, behind his back.

Demon: We've been keeping clear of any funny business, so go and get yourself some other prey.

You knew when talking was useless. Too bad none of them had committed any crime. Torture could have extorted everything you needed.

You decided to go away, the stares of the bunch of demons getting annoying.

As you walked toward the end of the campus, you bumped into a chest. Startled by the man's height, you looked up to find yourself staring into a pair of golden eyes, surrounded by a blue halo. Your own eyes widened, as you quickly tried to grab the sword in your back. However, the man didn't react, and you stood there, sword in hand. He was looking at you curiously, like he couldn't see the sword. And, now that you thought of it, it could be the case. Maybe he was just a human with colorful hair and contacts...

Since the man was still looking at you curiously, you apologized and continued your way. You looked back, staring at the back of the man. You had the feeling you met him once. Which was weird. You took the subway back to the pension, feeling a bit cramped in the closed space. You really preferred being outside.

You got out at your station, and went back to the pension, hoping to avoid the landlady. She was so weird! You successfully avoided her, as well as the other residents. You were ready for another excursion, this time, you could maybe go back to the Blue Bar? Or try your luck with the park...

**Blue Bar**

**Cumberbridge Park**


	50. Chapter 50

**MIAN**

You wrote a short mail, keeping it simple. About your choice, you knew you could work better with Mian. Even if you were far from a beginner at hunting, you never hunted with a partner and it was a first time to get over with now.

The reply came quickly and you smiled. They had agreed to pair you up with the other angel, as long as the mission was accomplished. The meeting point was set at the nearest church. As much as angels mocked demons's sense of humor, you thought they weren't better.

You looked outside and watched the rain fall. You got up and dressed up to go outside. The meeting was really soon and you preferred to be earlier at the rendezvous.

When you stepped outside, puddles were covering the ground, changing the quiet street into a lake. You playfully jumped between them, your sword bouncing on your back. It was an aspect of Earth you really liked. The different temperatures, the way how a single street could have many faces depending on the sky's mood...

As you walked to the church, an uneasy feeling made its way to your brain. Why would it take so short time for Mian to get there if you had been dropped a the same place and had taken more or less a day to arrive to the city? Had the Commander decided to drop the hunter much closer due to urgency? Or was your drop out intentionally far away for a reason you didn't know? Were you pushing the paranoia too far?

You were pondering the questions in your head when you arrived to the church. Mian wasn't there and you stood under the ledge of the roof, keeping as dry as possible.

A cracking sound above your head made you look up. Your eyes widened when you noticed a huge gargoyle falling directly towards you.

**Go to the right**

**Go to the left**


	51. Chapter 51

**TEAM**

You wrote a short message, pushing your pride aside to ask for help. You didn't care about who was going to come, but you couldn't continue the mission by yourself.

The reply came quickly. You had a meeting point set to the city's nearest church in half an hour. It was still raining outside but you could deal with that. You dressed up to go outside and went downstairs.

When you stepped outside, puddles were covering the ground, changing the quiet street into a lake. You playfully jumped between them, your sword bouncing on your back. It was an aspect of Earth you really liked. The different temperatures, the way how a single street could have many faces depending on the sky's mood...

As you walked to the church, an uneasy feeling made its way to your brain. Why would it take so short for the other angels to get there if you had been dropped a the same place and had taken more or less a day to arrive to the city? Had the Commander decided to drop the hunters much closer due to urgency? Or was your drop out intentionally far away for a reason you didn't know? Were you pushing the paranoia too far?

You were pondering the questions in your head when you arrived to the church. The team wasn't there and you stood under the ledge of the roof, keeping as dry as possible.

You saw them arrive by the left side, looking grumpy and drenched in rain. The smile you had faltered when you noticed the identity of one of the hunter. He was the newbie who had bullied you in the changing room. It seemed like age ago, but still was apparently fresh in the recruit's memory, as he came closer and glared at you.

Recruit: The commander put me in charge of the new-formed team.

You frowned in disbelief. Those recruits had next to none experiences on the field and tough they could direct a group? You pondered whether taking or not the commands.

**Take command**

**Leave it as it is**


	52. Chapter 52

**Cumberbrigde park**

Going to the park seemed like a good idea, rather then go and hang out with a bunch of demons wanting to kill you. But now, you couldn't expect any back up from the base. At least, not before you accomplished that mission. Authorities often overlooked the outlaw status of angels if they were useful. Demons were more "by-the-book", but that could be explained that they were those hoping for a chance of revenge after each death.

Roe: So what are you planning to do today?

(y/n): I was thinking about going to the park, in the West.

Roe: Oh, I see. Its quite a walk, so you better take the subway. Need money?

(y/n): No, no, I'm fine, really.

Again with that niceness. Really, humans these days.

Roe: Do you have a lunch or something?

(y/n): I'll buy myself something on the road.

Roe: Alright.

He paused and looked outside.

Roe: Looks like rain is coming. Its unusual, at that time of the year.

(y/n): Is it?

Roe: Yeah, usually, its much later, when the temperature gets colder.

You stayed silent, looking outside. Roe suddenly stood up.

Roe: I forgot I had morning class! See ya!

He rushed out the house, and you were left in the small kitchen. You finished your plate, before cleaning up. You could at least do that for your host. Well, roommate. Whatever.

You picked up a book laying around in your room, taking the smaller bag hidden inside your bigger one. You tied your sword on your back, ready to leave. You went outside, deeply inhaling.

A while later, you arrived at the park. You stopped by a convenience store to buy yourself a lunch. As you were looking over the variety of prepared meals, you sensed someone next to you. You turned your head, to see a tall man with blue hair. You instantly went into a combat stance, grabbing your sword. He didn't seemed to notice the weapon, rather looking at you curiously. You glance to his feet, to see a pair of big black boots. Confusion washed over you. Wasn't he able to see your weapon? Or wasn't he the same man as yesterday?

You put your sword back, as the man was still simply puzzled. You apologized, quickly taking a tray of food, and walking to the cashier. You felt embarrassed. You left the store, cursing after yourself for that foolishness.

You passed a while at the park, reading and enjoying the weather. Night came, as well as the demons. You hide yourself near their meeting point. Seriously, that tree was not uncomfortable. As the night passed, you wondered if you were at the right place. Of course, there was some demons hanging out, exchanging information, but nothing big seemed to be happening. You sighed. This mission was going downhill. The moon was high in the night sky when you felt like going back to the residence.

**Go back **

**Stay**


	53. Chapter 53

**Houston U. campus**

Going to the campus seemed like a risky idea, but better then go and wait for something to happen at the park. Plus, you couldn't expect any back up from the base. At least, not before you accomplished that mission. Authorities often overlooked the outlaw status of angels if they were useful. Demons were more "by-the-book", but that could be explained that they were those hoping for a chance of revenge after each death.

Roe: So what are you planning to do today?

(y/n): I was thinking about going to the campus...

Roe: Oh, nice! Are you planning on studying there?

(y/n): Well, maybe. I just don't know yet

A little lie couldn't hurt.

Roe: Hey, I know this is out of the blue, but would you like to come and see what it's like? I have morning classes. You could come!

You hesitated. But you finally thought it wasn't a bad idea. You would be able to hang out rather safely in that demon filled place that way. The demons were keeping an eye out for an angel working alone, not a human student. Plus, since you had ripped off the picture, they still didn't know how you looked like.

(y/n): Alright.

Roe smiled brightly. He then looked outside, his brows furrowing.

Roe: Looks like rain is coming. Its unusual, at that time of the year.

(y/n): Is it?

Roe: Yeah, usually, its much later, when the temperature gets colder.

You stayed silent, looking outside. Roe looked at the hour.

Roe: Hey, time to go. The class is in half an hour.

You two left the residence, walking towards the university. Soon enough, you were sitting in the classroom. It was an amphitheater, full of students. As expected, you saw a couple of demons among the humans, but no one noticed you. You sat, listening the teacher. It was a weird feeling, being in a school. of course, you knew what it was, but angels were "born" fully adults, the knowledge shared by angels already implanted in their brains. No need for school in that case. Next to you, Roe was taking notes diligently, concentrating on the matter.

At the end of the class, you followed Roe to the cafeteria.

Roe: What do you want for lunch?

(y/n): Oh, I'm fine, I'll just go by myself something later.

Roe: Let me invite you. I mean, you did the effort of coming to school for nothing!

He smiled, dragging you to the ordering counter.

Roe: I suggest taking the vegan meals. They are really good.

He turned to the lady behind the counter, ordering a vegan BLT, before turning to you. You went with a bowl of rice with vegetables. You sat with Roe at a nearby table. You looked around, curious. Your gaze went back to Roe. You wanted to ask him some questions.

**Ever noticed anything unusual around here?**

**What are you studying?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Yes**

(y/n): Yeah, why not. A bit of background knowledge is always welcome.

Nat: Nice. Then see you there around 9 pm? Sounds good?

(y/n): Yeah, sure.

You walked away. You just got yourself in a dangerous game. You simply hoped to be able to avoid the demons you had encountered. At least, you were pretty sure that only a minority knew your face. There really wasn't enough survivors to put a face on your name.

The day passed in a blur. You walked around the campus for a while, trying to pass the time before the hour of the meeting. You eventually came back to the residence, picked up your computer and browsed a bit. You've grown fond on some websites after your many trips on Earth.

Finally, after hours, the time came for you to leave. Roe was still not back. You left, mindlessly playing with the key chain as you walked to the North. You quickly noted the absence of proper night in this part of the town. It was so bright, due to the neon lights everywhere. You found the Blue Bar quite easily. It looked a bit shabby, but once inside, it was more of a club, with couches and a dance floor. You went to the bar, bought something light, and watched over the crowd, keeping an eye on all the demons you could see.

A familiar voice next to you made you turn your head.

Nat: Already there, I see.

He invited you over to his booth, before offering you a drink.

Nat: So, why did you choose this town?

(y/n): Oh, I don't know. I just heard it was the most demon-friendly...

Nat: Yeah, it is. Oh, and you don't like that drink?

You glanced at your glass. The amber liquid was filling half of your glass. Even if you apparently passed as a demon, you were still uncertain if it was a good idea to drink something given by a demon...

**Drink it**

**Leave it**


	55. Chapter 55

**No**

(y/n): Ah, no, sorry, I have other plan for tonight.

Nat: Too bad then. See you around.

(y/n): Yeah...

You left, uneasy. That demon gave you the chills. Maybe his cold eyes...

You went back to the residence, passing some time on your computer before the night came. You felt like going to the bar anyway, but after turning down the demon's proposition, it was maybe a bad idea. Then all was left was the park. As you decided to leave once more, Roe came back.

Roe: Hey, I have a party with some guys from my job. They asked me to invite some nice people. Want to come?

(y/n): Oh? Maybe, where is it?

Roe: Its in the North, in a bar... the Blue Bar, I think.

Uh-oh. Well, there you had it, your chance to go there and not get caught.

**Accept **

**Decline**


End file.
